World War Warriors
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Fireheart and Cloudpaw are about to undertake the craziest adventure during the war on the Western front. Would they be able to succeed? Warriors belongs to their original owners. I own nothing. Would like help gathering some equipment for use in this story. First M rated story for violence, language and you need to be old enough understand and respect history.
1. Introductions

Prologue

 **June 5** **th** **, 1944.**

"I remembered when it was clear, not even a cloud in the sky, it was raining for the past few days and tonight was a go. The ships shone in the night time sky and many of us were boarding the boats and planes and we were off." A voice began the narration. Out of the building came out a fluffy white tom with blue eyes as he went up to the three cats that were getting onto their plane.

"But Uncle, why don't you and Brightpaw come with me to the beach, I don't want to paratroop into the country without you." Cloudpaw said as he feared for his safety.

"I know that you wouldn't miss me from before. But, I understand your concern for the both of us but we'll be fine. And hopefully you can stroll onto the beaches with ease with us disrupting behind their lines. I still the both of us make it and link up." Fireheart told his nephew. He soon gave him a hug.

"If you are praying for us to stay safe in the streets, then we'll be praying for your safety. After all, you still have your friends Ashpaw and Fernpaw with you." Brightpaw smiled. She soon gave him a hug to show for his safety.

"Fireheart, Brightpaw it's time to go." Whitestorm commanded. Mousefur and Thornpaw were the last to enter the plane.

"We'll be going. Wish us luck out there. First Normandy, then the Rhine River." Fireheart gave Cloudpaw a handshake to the very end. He, Brightpaw and Whitestorm entered the paratroop plane as it took off.

"All troops heading to Normandy enter ships 4, 12 and 27." A voice called out. Cloudpaw hung onto his rifle as he entered with Ashpaw and Fernpaw.

"You excited?" Ashpaw asked.

"Nervous." Cloudpaw admitted entering the ship.

"They'll be okay, you'll be okay I promise." Said a loving voice, it was Brindleface.

"Come along now, we have a night to sleep then we'll be on those beaches." Ashpaw mewed.

"I wonder if I would be assigned to the same beach as Dustpelt?" Fernpaw asked excited.

"That is enough about Dustpelt." Darkstripe's stern voice called out.

"Cut her some slack." Dustpelt snapped at Darkstripe.

"That is enough or you'll both be assigned different beaches." Bluestar shouted. "It's time we get some rest; we have a big day ahead of us." She walked away as she let the three apprentices enter their bunks to get some rest.

Allegiances: (The characters for them will be assigned name, rank and weapon they will be using. This will be Thunderclan only.)

 **Leader:** Bluestar (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

 **Deputy:** Fireheart (Rank: Sergeant, Weapon: M1 Carbine)

 **Medicine cat:** Cinderpelt (Rank: Medical personal, Weapon: M1 Garand)

 **Warriors:**

White **s** torm (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: M1 Carbine)

Darkstripe (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Frostfur (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Brindleface (Rank: PFC, Weapon M1918A2 BAR)

Longtail (Rank: Corpral, Weapon: M1903A4 Springfield with a 330C Scope)

Mousefur (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1 Carbine)

Brackenfur (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M3A1 Grease Gun)

Dustpelt (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

Sandstorm (Rank: PFC, Weapon: M1 Garand)

 **Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Cloudpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: M1 Garand)

Brightpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: M1 Carbine)

Thornpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon M1 Carbine)

Fernpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: M1918A2 BAR)

Ashpaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: M1 Garand)

 **Trainers: Cats training new recruits (Kits) for battle.**

Goldenflower (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: M1919A4 MMG)

Speckletail (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

Willowpelt (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: M3A1 Grease Gun)

 **High Ranking Staff (Elders) These cats don't have weapons.**

One-eye (Rank: Master Sergeant)

Smallear (Rank: Master Sergeant)

Dappletail (Rank: First Sergeant)

 **[A/N]: This is my first time doing a war themed Warriors fanfic. If you are reading, I need help on gathering trucks, tanks, aircraft, ships and artillery that I would like to use so if you're a history buff such as myself, send me some of what you want me to use for these battles. Drop me some history that I can research, I will need it.**


	2. Omaha beach, D-Day

**June 6** **th** **, 1944. D-Day.**

The sun was rising early as all the cats were getting ready to participate in the biggest event in history. They were all being briefed with it on one of the ships.

"We are part-take in the biggest operation of the entire war. We're going to keep moving, make sure you don't stack as we land. The ships have been bombing out the place so watch out for the sand leaps. I want no cat out in the open."Smallear briefed them all on what their mission was. "If we over run this section of land, we'll go down in clan history as one of the most bravest cats for generations to come. Any questions? No? Okay let's move."

Cloudpaw got onto his LVCP as he was joined by another cat. He was shaking a bit.

"Nervous huh?" Sandstorm asked. "I'm nervous about this as well. I just hope that Fireheart makes it back there. And I'm praying for those beaches to be clear. Cinderpelt will do the best she could to treat any of our cuts."

"I know, I'm also worried about Brightpaw as well." Cloudpaw admitted.

"Look if you had the guts to go out and help a group of dogs fight their oppressors in a resistance movement, then you will have the guts to help us clear that beach." Sandstorm mewed giving him some courage. The LVCP left the boat **as** it was joined by hundreds more as they were all heading to this one sector of beach.

 **Omaha Beach, Dog Blue sector.**

The LVCP's rattle and bounced in the water as the waves were rough on them. Cloudpaw was holding onto Sandstorm nervously as he watched many of the cats around him start to get sea sick. Cloudpaw kept his head down as he was watching nervously.

"30 Seconds!" A cat called out. An LVCP exploded right next to them sending cats flying, Cloudpaw was nervous that he was next. Bullets rattled off of their tin boxes, they had been spotted. "10 Seconds!"

Soon they pulled up to the beach as the door to their landing craft had opened. They were instantly met with the shredding of bullets. Many cats were shredding to bits ad ShadowClan's MG42's rattled as they sprayed led from their bunker.

"Over the side's Cloudpaw!" Sandstorm ordered as she and Cloudpaw jumped over the side of the LVCP and they ran to join their friends at the tank traps. Another LVCP exploded as cats came out on fire. Cinderpelt was dragging Fernpaw as Dustpelt covered fire.

"How is Fernpaw?" Cloudpaw asked.

"She's not wounded but she nearly drowned if it wasn't for Dustpelt. He managed to save her weapon as well." Cinderpelt mewed as she was trying to treat as many cats as possible. A shot soon caused sand to leap many tail lengths high.

"What do we do next?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Move up. I got more cats to treat." Cinderpelt ordered as she went as fast as she could to treat another wounded cat.

"Everyone on me!" Brindleface's voice called to the four cats. They soon charged out as another shot sent sand flying. They soon arrived at the small shingle of land that was providing whatever cover there was. Cloudpaw looked over as they did call for tanks. The M4 Sherman soon rolled its way on the beach. It fired a shot destroying the corner of the Bunker.

"It's a good thing we called tanks for this operation." Dustpelt admitted. Bluestar soon joined them with Longtail.

"This landing is a disaster! We got two MG42's tearing the beach up and some ShadowClan artillery firing at our position." Bluestar mewed, Soon the roar of a plane came crashing down killing and injuring many cats as it crashed down onto the sand. Soon Darkstripe and Brackenfur joined them.

"This landing is a fucking disaster! We should have waited after the beach was clear." Longtail admitted. The M4 Sherman that was assisting them so far soon exploded when a shot hits it.

"BANGALORES! PASS THEM TO ME!" Bluestar shouted as Brackenfur began passing them the long green tube. Soon Bluestar prepped them as she was ready to use them to blow up the sand shingle. "Fire in the hole! Keep your heads down!" Bluestar ordered as all the cats ducked. The Bangalore soon exploded as it left a gap opening.

"Everyone rally on me!" Bluestar ordered as she crossed the opening with many cats. Some of the Shadowclan cats that were the trenches below soon turned and opened up. Cloudpaw soon remember what he had done in training. He soon raised the M1 Garand and jerked the trigger dropping a Shadowclan cat down. The ones that survived moved up the hill as they were getting ready to set another MG42 position for the high ground. It soon opened up on them.

"Another MG42! Darkstripe shouted.

"Longtail take it out!" Bluestar ordered. Longtail raised his M1903A4 springfield as he began to look down the scope. He took a deep breath spotting the crew as they sprayed. With one shot, he took out the gunner of that position. All the other cats charged through. The remaining Shadowclan cat panicked as he soon threw his paws up.

"I surrender! Don't shoot me!" The Shadowclan cat shouted.

"Take him as a prisoner." Bluestar ordered Darkstripe. "Me, Brindleface and Brackenfur will clear that bunker, the rest of you take care of those Shadowclan warriors." She soon went with the three cats to clear the bunkers.

Bluestar soon took one of her grenades as she pulled the pin and threw it into the bunker. It exploded as many cats soon screamed. Bluestar soon entered with Brackenfur as Brindleface guarded the door. Soon they exited with many cats in tow.

"We got ourselves some prisoners." Brackenfur mewed.

"Good, Darkstripe, get these prisoners back, We'll take out that artillery piece." Bluestar ordered.

The remaining cats soon rallied up as they began to run inland as they fought through many cats. Soon the large Artillery gun was nearby as they began to get a radio call. Bluestar picked it up.

"Yes? Uh huh. We'll be right there." Bluestar responded into the radio as she was getting the call. "It's Fireheart, he and the paratroop cats are pinned down under heavy fire right by that artillery piece, it's up to use to assist him."

The cats soon began to run forth to the Artillery piece as were under heavy fire unable to touch it. Soon Bluestar came over the hill with her M1A1 Thompson blazing. Many cats came with guns firing suit. The Shadowclan cats that were defending the artillery piece were soon surrounded as many of them were cut down from the two side flanking attack. The last cat was immediately shredded as many of the cats were soon reunited.

"Cloudpaw, you made it." Fireheart greeted him with a hug. Brightpaw soon joined him.

"I was about to say the same to you." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Now is not the time to hug, we got Shadowclan reinforcements coming." Sandstorm mewed.

"Okay, Swiftpaw, Ashpaw use that MG42 in the barn, we will be holding this position." Bluestar ordered as she and the other cats soon formed a line to protect the Artillery piece at all costs.

Soon the counter charge hits and they hit hard with many cats charging at them. They soon opened fire as they began to take out the cats as quick as they could. Swiftpaw and Ashpaw began spraying at the charging cats that came crashing at them. They had used up most of their ammo clearing the bunkers so they didn't have much on them.

"I'm running low on ammo!" Brightpaw mewed tossing an MK2 grenade at the charging cats. The Grenade blew up injuring the cats in the surrounding area.

"Scavenge what you can, use the enemies weapons if you have to." Whitestorm ordered her.

The cats were on their last amount of ammo as the Shadowclan cats began to retreat. They ran back panicking as they soon heard the buzzing of aircraft as they sprayed their guns on them.

"Heh our fly toms are here." Fireheart mewed with relief.

"All we need to do now is destroy that artillery piece." Sandstorm sighed.

"I got the explosives Mousefur mewed as she attached them to the Artillery gun. It takes some time for her to prime them as she soon set the ticker.

"We should all retreat, fall back." Bluestar mewed as all the cats soon fell back to the hill upon which she came over. The Artillery gun exploded as the pieces lay all over the place. Soon a M4 Sherman tank came rolling over with Darkstripe and Cinderpelt on it.

"Get me the casualties." Fireheart mewed.

"Already too many. "Cinderpelt mewed. "If I couldn't save Silverstream then I can't save those poor souls on the beach."

"Now there don't get sad, you'll have more chances to save injured cats." Fireheart reassured her. "You did your job."

"Okay we'll rest here before we keep going. Although we have taken many casualties today, but Omaha will soon be over run." Bluestar mewed. "We'll be moving inland later."

 **[A/N]: Such an intense day for the Thunderclan cats.** **Although there many cats that represented many soldiers but I just want to focus on these cats. Also my heart goes out to the people who participated on D-Day, your courage and bravery makes it more admirable. Our cats will begin moving inland in the next few chapters.**


	3. D-Day Part 2

**June 6** **th** **1944 D-Day**

It was late afternoon when a jeep rolled with three cats on it. They were heading back from Recon.

"Tawnykit slow down." Goldenflower mewed to her kit as she was driving the jeep. Soon the jeep came to a stop.

"Ah Goldenflower, any news?" Bluestar asked as she was getting ready to push further inland.

"Yes, Shadowclan has got a bunch of flak guns that are taking our bombers right out of the sky, we must push through enemy lines to destroy the flak guns to be able to have our bombers hit their targets." Goldenflower mewed.

"Well good since we just finish securing Omaha beach and we are ready." Bluestar mewed. Bramblekit walked over excited to Fireheart, Fireheart was a bit terrified of Bramblekit since he looked a lot like his father.

"I managed to kill a Shadowclan cat with my training rifle!" Bramblekit squeaked with excitement.

"That will be great if you weren't going to grow up and kill me." Fireheart mewed in front of Goldenflower.

"Fireheart, I know you're nervous but give him a chance, I'll tell Bluestar to let your train him so you can tell him and Tawnykit the dark and terrible truth about Tigerstar." Goldenflower mewed to him. "He might be as compassionate and gentle as you. He does show some excitement though."

"Thanks Goldenflower," Fireheart mewed.

"Okay everyone gather, we are going to push further inland to take out some flak guns that have been destroying our bombers. Speckletail, your job is to continue training Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Goldenflower you're needed." Bluestar ordered. Cloudpaw and Fireheart hopped into the jeep and they began to drive away.

"So what happened to Cloudpaw while you were in Italy?" Goldenflower asked curiously as they drove along the dirt road.

"He was working for some kind of Dog resistance movement. He began to go to the dogs for free food but then the dogs captured him and used them for their own needs like destroying bridges and stuff. After all the dogs were pretty weak to begin with when I landed in Africa as an apprentice 19 months prior." Fireheart mewed about Cloudpaw's crazy adventure.

"You should understand that Cloudpaw is very open about his thoughts and opinions. He's willing to help anyone even if they are the enemy. He has a habit of helping civilian kittypets get to safety to avoid getting bombed. He's not as blood thirsty as Tigerstar is." Goldenflower mewed as she was holding the turret of the jeep.

"Yeah it's his arrogance that I'm worried about. But he's getting better at his habits." Fireheart mewed. "Every day is always an improvement." Suddenly the rattling of a tank was heard. Another Sherman decided to join the battle.

"We need this tank to help us blow those flak guns up!" Whitestorm mewed to Fireheart as Bluestar had ordered a Tank to assist them. They soon arrived at the house where they were greeted by gunfire. All the cats ran for cover.

"Okay I have a plan, Fireheart, you will take the apprentices and Goldenflower to flank around and destroy this building wall. The rest of us will engage that MG." Bluestar ordered.

"I hear you. Apprentices and Goldenflower on me!" Fireheart ordered. Soon the apprentices were near the jeep as they pushed to the right side.

"Engage that Turret!" Bluestar ordered as the remaining warriors opened fire on the MG42 turret that was spraying from inside the house. Soon some Shadowclan cats armed with Kar98K's and MP40's soon came to assist the Turret cat. Fireheart soon pulled the jeep up with the apprentices.

"You know how to get that turret working?" Firestar asked.

"Yes I do." Goldenflower responded cocking the bolt on the M1919A4 MMG.

"Provide covering fire when we get to the house. We need to take the cats inside of that house out." Fireheart ordered.

"I understand. Covering fire!" Goldenflower responded as she began firing the Browning Machine gun from the jeep. Fireheart and the apprentices made a mad dash to the house. Fernpaw went prone to help Bluestar's crew take out the turret. She sets up the Bipod on her M1918A2 BAR as she began to provide cover alongside Swiftpaw.

"Thornpaw, Satchel charge." Firestar ordered. Thornpaw soon walked over priming the satchel charge as he soon stuck it to the wall. "Fernpaw, Swiftpaw get out of here, Thornpaw is going to set off the Satchel charge." The two apprentices ran over as they went to go reload their guns. The satchel charge exploded as it tore a huge hole in the house. Fireheart went to engage the Shadowclan cats outside the house. "Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Fernpaw I need you inside to take out those crews and find some Intel."

The three apprentices soon entered as Cloudpaw raised his M1 Garand firing inside the cloud of smoke. Taking out whoever was inside the house with the other two apprentices. The turret went silent as the remaining Shadowclan cats fell back.

"MG down! Let's move." Bluestar ordered as she and the rest of her cats gave chase.

"Ashpaw, Swiftpaw, escort Goldenflower with Bluestar to the next needed position." Fireheart ordered. "Thornpaw, on me."

Cloudpaw looked around as he saw a file as he opened it as he found it to be shocking. He just had to take it. Then the three apprentices were soon out of the house.

"Fireheart, you need to take a look at this." Cloudpaw mewed handing him the file. Fireheart opened it as he was shocked as well.

"Oh my, it's Major Blackfoot of Shadowclan he has plans to use an armored train to go to Paris and launch a counter attack at us in September! Let's move!" Fireheart mewed surprised but they had to keep moving. Soon they came across a bridge where they were met by heavy gunfire. Bluestar looked down to see explosives placed on the frame of the bridge.

"Thornpaw go down to see if you can disable those explosives so we can get our jeep and tank across. Longtail, take out those MG42 crews, we got 2 of them. Goldenflower, Brindleface and Fernpaw, provide cover fire." Bluestar ordered. Longtail got into the barn as he got to the top to take out the crews. Thornpaw soon got to below the bridge to disable the explosives. The three cats were providing covering fire to disrupt the Shadowclan cats from the bridge. But the MG nests were proving to be somewhat of a problem.

"You squirrels are proving to be a bit of a hassle. I bet that Graystripe would have gobbled you up for breakfast." Longtail muttered as he looked down the scope of his M1903A4 Springfield. He soon pulled the trigger killing one of the MG operators before he moved on to the other one. He silently took the other one out as well as he cocked the bolt of his rifle.

"MG Crews are down but we still need to wait for Thornpaw to disable the explosives." Bluestar ordered.

"How are you doing down there Thornpaw?" Mousefur asked.

"The explosives have been disabled. We can cross now." Thornpaw mewed as he headed into the house where one of the MG's sat.

"Okay Longtail, provide sniper fire, we're going to charge through." Bluestar ordered. "Fix bayonets!" All the cats that had a rifle soon fixed their bayonets on them as they got ready.

"Charge now!" Fireheart ordered as they all screamed charging across the bridge. Swiftpaw soon puts the jeep into gear allowing them to cross over. The Sherman soon followed as Longtail leaped landing on the back of it for a nice ride. The Shadowclan cats were so scared of so many Thunderclan cats charging at them at once. They all got up and ran in a screaming panic. Darkstripe stabs a Shadowclan cat in the back with his Rifle bayonet as the cat fell to be left bleeding. Cinderpelt was trailing them the entire time as she soon dragged the wounded cat to be taken prisoner. They soon rounded the corner to only meet more gunfire from Shadowclan cats that have been falling back when the beach head was formed.

"Oh goodness more guns?" Brackenfur asked as he tapped fire with his M3A1 Grease Gun.

"According to the Intel Goldenflower picked up earlier, this must be the ammunition storage for those flak guns. If we destroy it, then we can stop the ammunition feed for those flak guns." Bluestar mewed. "Okay Fireheart you and the rest of the warriors will engage Shadowclan. Me. Cloudpaw and Thornpaw will take out the ammunition storage." Bluestar ordered.

"Engaging the enemy!" Fireheart shouted as their guns soon whizzed down the street. Bluestar soon flanked around Thornpaw soon attached the last Satchel charge he had as it blew a hole in the wall. Thornpaw, Cloudpaw and Bluestar enters guns blazing killing the Shadowclan cats that were inside the ammo storage. Thornpaw soon crawled forward as he placed a bomb that will destroy all the ammo for the flak guns but it was counting down from 60 seconds. Soon more Shadowclan cats entered as a couple of them were armed with Gewehr 43's. They fired at Thornpaw as he crawled back, they were here to diffuse the bomb's timer.

"Brindleface, Frostfur, Dustpelt and Sandstorm, you four assist us." Bluestar ordered to come assist them and to get Thornpaw to safety. They ran over as their guns were soon blazing trying to take out the attacking Shadowclan cats. Soon Thornpaw came crawling back as he grabbed his M1 Carbine and he began to fire it into the Shadowclan cats. Soon they began to retreat.

"They're falling back!" Bluestar mewed in excitement. Soon the bomb exploded sending parts of the Flak shells flying all over the place. The ammo was destroyed. The Sherman began to push forward as it wanted to take out those flak guns.

"They're still retreating." Darkstripe mewed happily.

"They aren't retreating; they are regrouping by the church since that's where the main battery is." Fireheart told Darkstripe.

"At this point we should just rush them." Goldenflower mewed as he knocked on Swiftpaw to just quickly tighten the front down. Swiftpaw soon drove the jeep off with the apprentices following suit.

"Those apprentices are going to get themselves killed." Fireheart mewed as he began to rally some cat together. "Whitestorm, Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Dustpelt on me." They followed him as they went to help the apprentices out.

The apprentices had in fact formed a wedge in the Shadowclan lines as they were slowly pushing their way up. The Shadow clan cats were still running in fear of Thunderclan so they decided to call for back up.

"At this rate, we should have those flak guns secured." Swiftpaw mewed happily as he was firing his M1 Garand into the cat but something turned the corner and it was heading right to them.

"Panzer half-track!" Fernpaw shouted. Soon some Shadowclan cats came out of it as all the apprentices were terrified of it. One of the cats was manning an MG34 turret. While not as fast firing but just as deadly. The apprentices took cover, a few bullets hit the jeep as the engine was rendered useless and one of the tires flattened. Goldenflower decided to take cover as the jeep got shredded. Thankfully she had an M1911 Colt as her side arm. The apprentices engaged with the Halftrack as Fireheart showed up.

"What is that?!" Fireheart shouted in surprise.

"Whatever it is, we must destroy it." Whitestorm mewed. Brindleface soon rushed over.

"Brindleface, call the Mortar crew!" Fireheart ordered. Fireheart gave her the radio he had.

"This is Rolling cats 251 requesting mortars support." Brindleface mewed as she was sweating into the phone.

"Mortar strike activated." The cat over the radio responded. Soon the mortars began to rain down on the Shadowclan cat's positions. One mortar hits home destroying the Halftrack. The Shadowclan cats began to retreat as the Sherman showed up.

"They are falling back this time." Fireheart mewed in relief. They soon moved the jeep and halftrack out of the way as they entered where the flak guns were.

"Please, don't shoot. We surrender!" The Shadowclan flak gun crews raised their paws as they have given up.

"Come with us then prisoners." Darkstripe mewed. Soon the cats were being escorted back with their heads down.

"So what's the damage Brackenfur?" Bluestar asked.

"The jeep has been badly damage but I can fix it in three days from now. That halftrack was completely demolished from the mortar fire. Cinderpelt ran over.

"Is anyone wounded?" Cinderpelt mewed.

"No one is wounded except for a couple of scratches. We barely got out of that skirmish unharmed if it wasn't for the mortar fire." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Well the jeep's been damaged so we can't have any recon value so we should just keep pushing forward." Fernpaw mewed.

"I know that but it was a bit reckless for you to charge out to only run into that halftrack." Bluestar mewed. Suddenly another jeep rolled up but inside was One-eye.

"Bluestar I'm proud of you for making so much progress in one day. You've gotten yourself seven miles inland completing all the objectives you had on day one alone. All the landings though were a success but they haven't pushed deep unlike you. As a reward you will get tomorrow off and your crew will get some rest. We'll be waiting for the other groups to complete their objectives before you move further inland." One-eye mewed. The jeep turned around and began towing the damaged Jeep back for repairs. It was unlikely that a counter attack was going to happen so they destroyed the flak guns as a celebration.

 **[A/N]: Had to split D-Day into two chapters since they did push very far into their lines. What will be in store for Blackfoot's armored War train? Keep reading to find out.**


	4. Breaking out of Normandy

**July 25** **th** **, 1944. Operation Cobra. 7** **weeks after D-Day.**

Cloudpaw was settling down as he was playing some Dominoes with Fernpaw and Brightpaw. They were talking about something.

"So is this the day that we break out of Normandy?" Brightpaw asked.

"Yeah, Swiftpaw managed to push further and further into the area despite him disobeying Bluestar's orders. And as a result, casualties are beginning to mount." Fernpaw mewed as she placed her piece down.

"So is this a draw again?" Brightpaw asked putting her final piece down.

"You bet. Swiftpaw is still pretty brave." Fernpaw admitted.

"Hey look who came back." Cloudpaw greeted Ashpaw. "How was your visit with Cinderpelt?"

"Yeah I was in that tent for 4 days when she found a lump on my leg but it was just a bang." Ashpaw mewed.

"Look who came out swinging?" Fireheart mewed as he watched the apprentices playing with some dominoes. "Ready to break out of Normandy?"

"Yes please." Brightpaw admitted.

"Okay let's do this then." Cloudpaw mewed as he finished his game. Soon Speckletail came over on a Jeep.

"Fireheart I notice something's off about Snowkit. He keeps letting himself get beat up and I want to get the bottom of this." Speckletail mewed.

"I'll take a look at Snowkit with Cinderpelt. Sorry Fireheart but I won't be helping you breaking out of Normandy but Willowpelt is willing to take my place." Brackenfur mewed. Brackenfur left the scene as Willowpelt soon walked over.

"Hello Willowpelt, how are your new trainees?" Fireheart asked.

"They're a handful, but they're showing their true colors, especially Sorrelkit." Willowpelt admitted.

"Will she be prepared in time for the war?" Fireheart asked.

"Not in time, she'll be in the reserves." Willowpelt mewed.

"Nice to hear." Bluestar mewed. "Get ready to move out." Planes swirl overhead as they were bombing the area.

"Give them hell!" Ashpaw shouted excitedly as the planes swirl overhead. Cloudpaw cocked his M1 Garand as he got ready. He soon got onto an M4 Sherman tank as they were being helped with M3 Halftracks.

"Let's do this." Cloudpaw mewed as the tanks took off.

"I think Bluestar likes you." Whitestorm mewed. "You know why she is losing faith in her force? Kassarine pass. Tigerclaw betrayed her and he left to join with Major Blackfoot. He used the rogues to launch a two prong attack which he threatened to kill Bluestar. Luckily Fireheart faught him and the rogues off and we got help from Riverclan which they wanted their babies back. Tigerclaw thought he wanted to help make Shadowclan great again when Nightstar wanted to end the war. He just had to drag the war on longer than normal. He fled to Italy when Brokentail was killed. Then he killed Runningwind in the Italian campaign alongside a few other cats then he took over Shadowclan when Nightstar and Ashfur died."

"Yeah it makes me think of Yellowfang, she died from a fire in our camp." Fireheart sighed.

"Yeah she would kill anything to have him kill her." Whitestorm mewed.

"You know I would kill for? Some decent grub." Fernpaw mewed.

"You just had supper." Dustpelt mewed to Fernpaw.

"Mouse stew doesn't count." Fernpaw mewed.

"How about barbecue?" Sandstorm asked as they looked at a bunch of Shadowclan bodies.

"You can't say no to the open casket?" Dustpelt mewed seeing all the dead bodies.

"Like Fireheart said, they are not all bad. We have someone good cats that helped us before like Yellowfang." Ashpaw mewed.

"That's some cat's kit." Longtail mewed.

"No it's a kraut." Ashpaw joked.

"We need more decent medicine cats that can help." Sandstorm mewed.

"Yeah Cinderpelt had healed some Shadowclan cats before. We tried to reason with her but she says they were sick and wanted to remove their poison." Fireheart mewed.

"I bet they were forever grateful." Cloudpaw mewed. Soon the buzz of planes started to come and it got louder. "You cats hear that?"

"It's heading this way!" Dustpelt shouted.

"Stuka's inbound!" Sandstorm shouted. Soon the tank infront of them blew up.

"Get off the tank!" Fireheart shouted as all the cats hopped off.

"We need to circle around!" Ashpaw shouted as an M3 Halftrack blew up.

"Get off the road!" Whitestorm shouted.

"You see that in the distance, that's flak fire, we capture one of their flak guns and take down their planes." Brightpaw mewed.

The cats soon came across the Shadowclan cats as they opened fire on them. They had Kar98k's, Mp40's, and Gewehr 43's.

"Fernpaw provide support fire, Cloudpaw you and Ashpaw lead the charge." Fireheart ordered. Fernpaw pushed the Bipod of her M1918A2 BAR down as he began to fire. Cloudpaw and Ashpaw lead the charge where they began to land their shots on those cats. They began to fall one by one as they pushed the Shadowclan cats away. The cats began to melt away into the forest while the cats gave chase. They soon chased them through the forest knowing they couldn't hold onto the their flak gun that they rushed seeing it in sight.

"Cloudpaw get onto that flak gun." Whitestorm ordered. Cloudpaw got on as he began to look for the Stukas. The planes flew along as Cloudpaw began to fire as the flak shots exploded as it takes down the planes. Another group of Stukas flew overhead as Cloudpaw focused down on them. He fired taking down the Stukas. Soon the Shermans showed up with the cats showing up.

"They have taken out a Sherman and a Halftrack." Fireheart mewed.

"We got to keep going." Bluestar mewed. She soon shoved the gate open as Firestar began to lead without her, Cloudpaw, Ashpaw and Longtail. They soon began to make their way through an orchard. They saw Kittypets hanging from ropes by their necks.

"Kittypets? This is a crime!" Cloudpaw mewed. He soon got to the high ground as he saw the Shermans as they were heading to the Pak38's.

"There's Bluestar and she is heading into the dark forest!" Fireheart mewed. "Longtail provide sniper support while we take out those Pak38's." Everyone but Longtail got off the High point as they began to kill the Pak38 crews of Shadowclan cats. The cats by the tanks were providing walking fire as they were getting closer to the guns to see that they were taking care of them.

"Way to go Fireheart." Sandstorm cheered as the guns were silenced. The tanks soon went over the trench as some cats were taken prisoners.

"All right, Let's put these bad toms into good use. I hope we don't come across another some more Pak 38's." Bluestar mewed. "Everyone behind a tank, we are moving." The tanks started to roll forward as they began to appear from the bushes. They were instantly greeted with gun fire.

"More MG42s!" Brindleface shouted.

"Longtail, you and dark stripe take out that one to the right, apprentices you take out the ones to the left, we are spearheading our way into their lines." Bluestar began to order.

"You see that your claws are big but they can't even sink into a tree to provide a good grip." Longtail muttered as he took the shot taking out the right gunner. Darkstripe also opened up taking out the feeder as well.

The apprentices were beginning to organize their plan of attack with Willowpelt.

"Okay. Fernpaw, you'll provide cover fire. Willowpelt, Ashpaw and I will go around and silence that MG." Brightpaw mewed as the three of them began to move out. Fernpaw helped spray the nest with the other apprentices. Brightpaw and Willowpelt soon fired as they knocked out the MG. Soon something came over the hills giving the cats a big fright.

"PANZER IV'S!" Whitestorm shouted. The Panzer IV tank fired immediately taking out a Sherman.

"Tank down!" Fireheart shouted. The other Sherman soon fired on the Panzer IV but it only destroyed the tracks therefore it could still move the turret. It fired, destroying another Sherman.

"We only have 2 tanks left!" Bluestar shouted. Soon a shot came from the right side completely destroying the turret of the Panzer IV. Soon two black and white cats came out of the brush. One of them was holding a bazooka and the other one was holding an MP40. Fireheart recognized the duo as they made their way to them.

"Ravenpaw, Barely!" Fireheart greeted them. "What are you doing here in France?"

"We're coordinating with the Riverclan resistance group. We destroyed 11 tanks in the past 2 days." Ravenpaw mewed.

"How?" Bluestar asked.

"We put wooden blocks between their gears causing them to break down. Or we blew up a bridge with a bunch of them crossing. We actually did. There were about 15 tanks heading to your area but we blew up a bridge nearby. We destroyed 3 as the bridge collapsed. One made it across and the rest simply retreated. We followed this tank to see where it went and we found the opportunity to blow it up here." Ravenpaw mewed telling them about their plan.

"I know it's great and all but we desperately need your help." Barley mewed wanting to make a request.

"What is it?" Bluestar mewed.

"We need help to stop Blackfoot's war train." Barley responded. He handed her the phots and the notes of what this train was carrying.

"What's it carrying?" Fireheart asked.

"Supplies, troops, tanks: Jagdpanthers, King tigers, Jagdtigers, Modified Panzer IV's and parts to assemble V2 Rockets. We can't stop this train on our own." Barley responded.

"Anymore Intel?" Bluestar asked.

"Not that we know of. Speak to Smallear about it." Ravenpaw ordered.


	5. Stop that train!

**[A/N]: Now just before I begin this chapter I would like to introduce some new characters that will be joining us. They will stay for throughout the rest of this fanfic.**

Allegiances (For Windclan only. Includes rank and preferred weapon of choice.)

 **Leader:**

Tallstar (Rank: Brigadier, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

 **Deputy:**

Deadfoot (Rank: 1st Lieutenant, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

 **Medicine cat:**

Barkface (Rank: Medical Personnel, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

 **Warriors:**

Mudclaw (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

Webfoot (Rank Corporal lance, Weapon: M1A1 Thompson)

Tornear (Rank: Corporal Lance, Weapon: Sten gun Mark 2)

Tawnyfur (Rank: Corporal Lance, Weapon: Sten gun Mark 2)

Onewhisker (Rank: Corporal, Weapon: Bren gun Mark 2)

Runningbrook (Rank: Corporal Lance, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

 **Apprentices:**

Gorsepaw (Rank: Private, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

 **Trainers:**

Ashfoot (Rank: Staff Sergeant, Weapon: Bren gun Mark 2)

Morningflower: (Rank: Sergeant, Weapon: Lewis gun Mark 2)

Whitetail (Rank: 2nd Lieutenant, Weapon: Lee Enfield No. 4 Mark 1)

 **August 20** **th** **, 1944**

After we got the Intel from Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw and Barley, we've been slowly putting the pieces together of Blackfoot's War train. We soon knew where the train was refueling and when. We knew we needed some help.

"Hey Fireheart I wanted to tell you this but I thought it wouldn't be the right time until now." Brackenfur mewed.

"What is it Brackenfur?" Fireheart asked as he was unpacking some crates of ammunition.

"Snowkit is deaf." Brackenfur admitted.

"Oh? Is Cloudpaw deaf too?" Fireheart asked.

"He isn't, his father was a white cat but, not an albino cat like Snowkit." Brackenfur admitted.

"I have to go to talk to Smallear and Bluestar." Firestar mewed as he left.

Cloudpaw was busy playing some cards with Brightpaw, Ashpaw and Fernpaw.

"I'll raise you a candy bar if you can tell me if you're bluffing." Cloudpaw smiled as he wanted to make the stakes much more interesting.

"Okay I'm bluffing all right then give me the candy." Fernpaw mewed as she took it and she quickly ate it.

"Why is Fernpaw so hungry all the time?" Brightpaw asked.

"She's just thirsty for Dustpelt." Ashpaw snickered. Cloudpaw turned his head to see Smallear leading Bluestar and Fireheart with some news.

"We've receive intelligence from the Riverclan Resistance about Blackfoot's war train carrying V2 rockets to attack Paris. It will be refueling at Argentan before it will stop at this camp just outside of Paris which most of the resistance is captured and being held at. We must liberate them if we are to free Paris. If we do free it, they will be helping us push Shadowclan back east." Smallear mewed as he laid out the situation. "When it refuels, that will give us enough time for us to move in and stop the train before it gets moving. If all plans fail, then we destroy the train."

"I'm glad that you're giving us such an important task." Bluestar mewed.

"Since your bravery has never dropped since you landed at Omaha beach, I say you should take this train out." Smallear mewed.

"Thanks sir but it feels like it's a paw full for just one clan of cats." Fireheart mewed.

"That's why I'm teaming you up with the SOE group of Windclan." Smallear mewed as several jeeps pulled as cats unloaded with their guns.

"Ah it's nice to see you Fireheart." A familiar Brigadier general mewed as he walked up to them.

"Tallstar is that you?" Fireheart asked.

"Yeah we're heard your victory over in Normandy and that is good." Tallstar mewed.

"Well you and Graystripe went along and rescued us in El Alamein after you drove Brokentail and the dogs out of Africa. Well we did have some heated argument in Libya and Italy when Yellowfang decided to house Brokentail as her prisoner.

"Well you would be somewhat unhappy that we waited so long to track down this train and I'm just ready to break it not stop it." Mudclaw hissed.

"Calm down Mudclaw. The train will arrive there at sundown but for now we got some time to socialize." Tallstar ordered. He walked over to the apprentices who were busy playing with their cards. "Hey apprentices? Since you might go into war later, can I tell you a story?"

"Sure. If I can get rid of our boredom." Swiftpaw mewed.

"Sure. It's called my finest hour. Let me start from the beginning…" Tallstar mewed.

 _Flashback_

 **May 14** **th** **, 1915. World War 1.**

"I remember the days when we flew in the Biplane overlooking the battlefield which was a bunch of trenches as they stood in one straight line. We were going to engage in a dog fight in the air to help the offensive of Windclan against Shadowclan." Tallstar narrated.

"Well Jake have you been a plane before?" Talltail asked.

"No not really. I'm only a journalist." Jake mewed. He and Talltail entered the Biplane as they were ready to take off. Talltail puts the plane into gear. Soon the plane takes off as they flew into the sky desperate to return to the front lines.

"Got the pan magazines?" Talltail asked Jake.

"Loaded and got 10 pans in reserve." Jake mewed.

"Okay get ready, we're heading into hostle territory." Talltail ordered. Soon the buzz of Shadowclan Biplanes flew overhead as they began to surround them.

"How many?" Jake asked.

"We got 10 planes flying overhead." Talltail mewed as he began to focus in on a plane. "Keep it steady, start shooting at the planes when they get close."

"Okay." Jake mewed nervously.

"Fire! Fire now!" Talltrail mewed as Jake began to pepper the planes with the mounted Lewis gun the plane had. Jake continued firing until one of the plane's caught fire and it fell down.

"We got a plane going down." Jake mewed.

"Okay let's see how many more we should be able to strike out of the sky." Talltail mewed as Jake continued to spray the planes. A bullet shredded the plane.

"Scratched another plane." Jake mewed happily as he reloaded the Pan magazine. Jake soon began to fire again as she shredded another plane and that plane falls from the sky.

"Another plane going down." Jake mewed before he fired again shredding up another plane as it went down.

"You're becoming an Ace." Talltail mewed happily as more planes came in to drive the remaining planes off.

"It was soon a few hours and we landed on old lines. My superior Harestar decided to promote me and allowed Jake to help us fight Shadowclan in the air." Tallstar narrated. "We became famous as pilots and that's when I became interested in flying fighter planes.

 _End of Flashback_

"I've taken down 113 planes in my entire career and I was called the Ace of the skies. I wish I could use my skills to help you out." Tallstar sighed.

"Cat's we'll be moving out in a few, I want to catch that train off guard." Bluestar announced.

"Understood." Tallstar responded as he left to go prepare for the assault

 **19:30, Argentan, France.**

Cloudpaw was with Fireheart, Tawnyfur and Onewhisker as they were overlooking a hill just over the train station. Fireheart got out his binoculars.

"See anything? Tawnyear whispered. The whistle of a massive train came by with about a ton of rolling stock rattling behind it. It had stopped at the station to take on water.

"Yeah I see it. Give Shadowclan some credit the train is on time." Onewhisker whispered. "Okay we're going to go in and take them out silently so we don't attract any attention. When we get to that post office, Tawnyfur and Fireheart will go left while I and Cloudpaw go in."

"Understood." Fireheart mewed as they began to sneak to a Shadowclan postal van.

"Okay Fireheart take out that guard while I shoot the driver." Tawnyear mewed as she puts a heavy wet rag on the barrel to prevent the barrel from overheating and to also serve as a silencer.

Fireheart soon grabbed the Shadowclan cat as he stabbed it in the neck with his combat knife. Tawnyfur soon shot the driver in the head with her Sten gun.

"Okay we're on course, we'll split from here." Onewhisker mewed. Tawnyfur and Fireheart went left through the court yard as Onewhisker and Cloudpaw entered the Post Office. "Okay Cloudpaw go right and I'll go straight." They soon split up afterward.

Cloudpaw soon went right as he soon took out his combat knife. He snuck up on a Shadowclan cat as he puts his paw around its mouth to prevent it from screaming as he stabbed it into the side of the neck. He soon snuck out into the courtyard which Fireheart was heading along. The cats were maintaining their stealth as they snuck around as they began to take out all the Shadowclan cats that were in their way silently. Onewhisker and Tawnyfur did the same thing.

"Okay we're on point. We're almost there." Tawnyfur mewed. Soon some gunshots were heard as it was Bluestar shooting some Shadowclan cats as they heard it and they were alerted, they soon got the water spout out of the way as the whistle blew. The train swiftly departed the station but it was slow to pick up speed.

"Darn we've been noticed!" Deadfoot hissed in frustration.

"We can't let that train get away. Longtail try killing the train driver." Whitestorm ordered. Longtail fired trying to get the train driver but the bullet hits the tender as the train was picking up speed fast.

"How long was the train taking on water?" Brackenfur mewed as he took out two Shadowclan cats.

"Since we have a locomotive of the same class, that tender tank was a fourth full. If we pursue it, it would run out of water before it reaches the launch site but not before it reaches the camp." Tallstar responded as he began to fight his way into the train station.

"Cloudpaw, Fireheart, make your way into the station to take a Jeep, you can give chase." Bluestar shouted.

"Roger that, Cloudpaw on me!" Fireheart shouted. He and Cloudpaw vaulted over as they jumped over the stone wall to make their way into the Train station.

"Covering fire!" Bluestar shouted as they began to spray at the Shadowclan cats that were still firing their MP40's.

Cloudpaw soon aimed and he soon fired his M1 Garand killing a Shadowclan cat Wielding a Kar98k. Fireheart kicked the door open to see the caboose leave the station as the train was going fast now.

"We can't jump on. Get into the jeep, I hope you can drive." Fireheart mewed. Cloudpaw shifted the drivers stick as he pressed the gas pedal instantly took off. The car raced off as they were giving chase chasing the train down. "Faster Faster!"

"I'm going as fast as this jeep can handle!" Cloudpaw shouted as they drive.

"Here let me drive, man that MG42." Fireheart ordered. Cloudpaw cocked the bolt to the Machine gun as they soon caught up to the Locomotive. The cats that we on the train began to open fire.

"Darn they won't go down without a fight." Cloudpaw hissed as he began firing the MG42. Fireheart was trying his best to match the speed of the Train as Cloudpaw was returning fire.

"Cloudpaw try targeting the train crew!" Fireheart ordered. Cloudpaw soon focused the MG42 as he fired into the cab killing the train driver and fire cat that was shoveling coal. "Nice shot Cloudpaw!"

"Thanks Fireheart." Cloudpaw responded as a Cat soon got to the roof of the train as he threw a Potato masher grenade into the jeep.

"Cloudpaw, get rid of that grenade!" Fireheart shouted. Cloudpaw reached over grabbing the grenade as he tossed it out of the Jeep. The Grenade exploded a couple seconds later but Fireheart had lost control of the Jeep in his panic.

"FIREHEART! WATCH OUT!" Cloudpaw shouted as the train collided with the Jeep. The rails grinding on the Jeep as the Jeep was starting to come apart.

"We must bail!" Fireheart shouted as he jumped out of the Jeep. Cloudpaw soon jumped out in time as the jeep fell apart. The parts of the jeep caused the wheels of the train to derail as the train leaped from the rails.

The train soon crashed into the nearby bridge as the bridge fell apart. The cars carrying the tanks soon leaped with the train sending the tanks flying everywhere as they fell on the bridge destroying it more. The special cars carrying the V2 rockets soon fell into the signal tower destroying that tower as well.

"Cloudpaw look out." Fireheart shouted as he leaped onto Cloudpaw shoving him out of the way as debris of the signal tower fell apart. Soon the derailment stopped as the dust settled in.

The dust soon lifted. Fortunately some of the train cars were still in the rails as they were unharmed but all the tanks and V2 Rockets were completely lost. Fireheart and Cloudpaw soon opened their eyes as a Shadowclan cat walked over holding a Luger.

"Your punishment for destroying Blackfoot's war train is that you must be executed since this train would have helped us ever since Thunderclan and Windclan invaded." The Shadowclan cat hissed. But before he can fire, he soon got shot as he fell to the ground. A familiar Gray cat soon walked to the pair as he was holding an M3A1 Grease gun.

"Fireheart! Cloudpaw! You're okay!" Graystripe mewed helping both of them up.

"It's been a while too Graystripe." Fireheart soon responded.

"Follow me, we must find your clan." Graystripe responded as he led the two cats out of the burning train wreck.

"Shadowclan cats to the right!" Fireheart shouted as he fired his M1 Carbine into the cats.

"Come on!" Graystripe ordered as they weaved through the train wreck as they fought off Shadowclan cats.

Soon they found open ground as they soon found their way back to the main road where the rest of the cats were pulling up in their jeeps.

"We wanted the train to be stopped not destroyed." Darkstripe hissed.

"Things didn't go according to plan." Fireheart responded.

"You might want to see this." Graystripe mewed to Bluestar. He handed them the photos of the Concentration camp he escaped from. "Tigerstar is in there and he is going to execute all the cats in that camp tonight."

"Then that's where we'll go next." Bluestar mewed.

"The train was going to stop there before heading to the launch sight." Onewhisker mewed.

"Okay all cats, we're going to help Riverclan out, Graystripe has offered our support." Bluestar mewed. "Okay so you're the only one who knows where this camp is, Graystripe lead us the way." The jeeps and infantry transport began to pull away as they took off for the camp.

 **[A/N]: From experience by my schedule, Tuesdays and Thursdays are my new busiest days So I will try to update as much as possible.**


	6. Freeing Riverclan

**Riverclan Concentration Camp, near Argentan, France. 21:42**

Graystripe lead all the cats near the camp that Riverclan was being held. All the cats were whispering about what was going on and how he was collaborating with them.

"Ever since Silverstream died, I made it my duty to personally train Featherkit and Stormkit myself. To protect them, feed them help them." Graystripe mewed as he snuck around the camp entrance.

"Yeah we don't know how to repay you ever since you saved us from the fire." Bluestar mewed.

"You can repay us by help rescue these helpless Riverclan cats from certain death." Graystripe responded.

"Okay, Thunderclan cat's we're going to be leading a covert rescue mission before we liberate Paris. Graystripe will lead the sneak attack; Whitestorm you will set up a road block to the right with four other cats and Deadfoot, you and much of Windclan set a road block to the left. Onewhisker and Tallstar will be with me in this covert mission.

"I understand Bluestar." Whitestorm responded as he and a few other cats went to go establish a road block.

"Want to help us Ravenpaw?" Graystripe offered.

"It will be like Old times when we were just privates." Ravenpaw whispered as he, Graystripe and Fireheart soon snuck into the camp through a hole through a fence,

"Stay low and follow me." Graystripe instructed. He soon led them to the brain of Operations of the entire camp as they looked and listened. A Shadowclan cat entered the office with bad news. Blackfoot was operating the radio as he was in contact with Paris.

"Blackfoot we got a problem." The Shadowclan cat mewed.

"What is it?" Blackfoot mewed.

"The war train you ordered had never arrived to the camp. It was somehow destroyed 23 miles west of this camp yet 3 miles east of Argentan." The cat mewed marking the derailment sight on the map. Blackfoot was furious.

"What caused it?" Blackfoot shouted.

"Some kind of resistance movement, or worse they can be on our doorstep." The Shadowclan cat mewed.

"WHO?!" Blackfoot shouted.

"We're not exactly sure." The Shadowclan cat responded.

"Find Tigerstar and tell him that we must kill the eldest cat here. Maybe she knows something about the resistance." Blackfoot suggested. "The two cats soon walked out of the office to go find Tigerstar. The three cats entered the office as they soon looked investigating the files.

"There are bombs in the storage in the Headquarters in Paris. It's being robbed of its bombs and the cat who has been coordinating the Riverclan resistance is the apprentice of a doctor named Littlecloud." Graystripe mewed as examined the files. "They want him dead."

"That's the cat that Cinderpelt knows. He might be helping them out." Fireheart mewed recognizing the cat that was in the picture.

"Let's move." Graystripe whispered. The three of them slipped out of the office as they looked around the camp.

Barley had a wood cutting hatchet out as he went up to one of the communication poles. His job, cut the pole down to cut the supply of power but more importantly, the communication so there were be no cry for reinforcements without the radio on.

"Yeah they have tried to communicate using many different types of communication in the past." Tallstar mewed.

"Yeah I have heard of that. Thank goodness you broke Shadowclan's enigma code to help take out those U-Boats from sinking all of your ships." Barley responded. He soon took a swing with the wood hatchet as the pole began to come apart at where the swinging was going on. Wood began to splinter at the sight of the activity.

"I am kind of happy that Thunderclan kept us afloat by supplying us with guns, ammo and food during the battle of Britain, I destroyed 14 bombers during that battle." Tallstar mewed.

"That's nice, their Luftwaffe is rare to find nowadays since we destroyed so many planes in their back lines." Barley responded.

Tigerstar was playing chess with Rowanpaw as he was teaching the apprentice on how to lead. Suddenly Blackfoot came bursting in.

"Tigerstar we got news of a train wreck 23 miles west of here." Blackfoot responded.

"Who did it? Was it Graypool?" Tigerstar hissed his giant paw tossing the chess board across the room.

"We aren't certain." Blackfoot mewed.

"It's Graypool for certain." Tigerstar hissed as he grabbed his Luger pistol and he marched out to find the Elderly she-cat.

"Okay Ravenpaw, take out Tigerstar's guard that plucky Shadowclan cat that was with Blackfoot. We'll free the prisoners. Rondae view at checkpoint center." Fireheart ordered. Ravenpaw split while they went to go find the prisoners.

Tigerstar was dragging Graypool by her scruff as he dragged her to the firing range. He was holding his Luger as the cat was holding a Kar98k Rifle by his side.

"Okay Graypool tell me what you have some conspiracy about Riverclan developing a resistance when they agreed to help out Brokenstar before Tallstar was driven out.

"All I said that Oakheart said that loyalty between Riverclan and Windclan can't last and I said Heck no we aren't going to join Shadowclan!" Graypools voice rasped as she tried to tell him. "You're time is running out, the dogs are unreliable so surrender now or be annihilated."

"How about you get annihilated." Tigerstar mewed as he was cocky. He soon raised his Luger and shot Graypool in the head. Blood was stained on the building as she fell to the ground as blood laid on the ground.

While Tigerstar had his back turned, Ravenpaw leaped out stabbing the plucky Shadowclan cat in the neck dragging the knife along the neck nearly cutting his head off. He dashed back to rejoin at checkpoint center.

"Okay Graypool's dead, let's move on." Tigerstar mewed. He turned around to see a horrified as he saw the Shadowclan cat on the floor. His Kar98k on the ground and his neck cut open. "Who did this?!" He shouted as he stormed off to meet with Blackfoot.

Fireheart and Graystripe soon headed into the nest where the Riverclan prisoners were being held under Tigerstar's grasp. Fireheart soon took out his M1911 Colt side arm and he pulled the trigger, the bullet shattering the lock.

"Who goes there?" Leopardfur hissed worried.

"I recognized him. It's Fireheart, he's here to liberate us!" Mistyfoot mewed.

"Crookedstar is happy that Thunderclan hasn't abandoned us." Crookedstar responded. He coughed as he wasn't getting any treatment as he was very sick.

"We're here to help." Graystripe mewed as he continued to free the other prisoners until they were all free.

"Where should we head next?" Mosspelt mewed.

"We should head for the weapon storage to arm up; we're maybe going to go fighting our way out." Fireheart mewed. "Graystripe, watch our flanks in case we get flanked."

"Sure." Graystripe mewed as he led them out as he led them to the storage room. Graystripe soon busts the door to the weapons locker as it was stocked. Kar98k's Mp40's, Mg42's Gewehr43's were littered all over with ammo. A good amount of weapons for the resistance but they knew to take the deadliest guns they could find.

"Blackfoot what is going on?" Tigerstar screamed.

"I don't know I wasn't there." Blackfoot responded.

"Well we better think of something fast before those prisoners slip away." Tigerstar responded. What he didn't know that Barley was done cutting down the wood. The wooden pole soon came down as Tigerstar didn't know what was going on. Soon the power went out.

"We must get to the headquarters. We need to call for Reinforcements." Blackfoot mewed as he lead Tigerstar and Rowanpaw to the room to contact help from Paris.

"Hello this is Tigerstar, Runningnose we need Reinforcements to help defend while we flee to Paris." Tigerstar mewed desperately, but the communication was cut off. There was no reply. "Make the announcement to tell all cats to take arms and defend the line to prevent them from gaining any ground." Tigerstar ordered Blackfoot.

"This is Blackfoot, all cats must take up arms against whoever is in the camp, take up arms. This is not a joke. This is an emergency."

The cats soon ran to the weapon storage as most of their deadliest guns were taken but they grabbed what they had. Rowanpaw, Blackfoot and Tigerstar soon got onto their Jeep. The cats soon began to form a defensive line while the jeep takes off to get reinforcements.

"So here's the situation, 47 of us vs 17 of them." Cloudpaw mewed as he was ready for a fight.

"We should be able to crush them simpily." Brightpaw mewed. Soon Goldenflower and Willowpelt pulled up with their jeep as they were ready for a fight.

"Open fire!" Bluestar ordered. Their guns soon began to open up on the 17 Shadowclan cats. The Shadowclan cats had no Automatic weapons on them compared to the Joint Force. Fernpaw raised her M1918A2 BAR as she peppered fire at the Shadowclan cats.

"Tallstar, you should move up with your Windclan Company, we want to overwhelm them, we'll cover you." Bluestar ordered.

"Understood, Windclan we are moving up!" Tallstar ordered as they all charged forth to crush the remaining Shadowclan cats.

The Windclan cats charged forth while Cinderpelt and Barkface hanged back ready to treat the injured. The remaining Shadowclan cats retreated as Tallstar lead the charge.

"They are falling back! Forward!" Bluestar ordered as she lead the charge covering Tallstar from behind as they charged. Fireheart, Graystripe, Ravenpaw and the Riverclan resistance soon charged out of the camp falling behind Thunderclan.

Blackfoot soon got to the checkpoint just outside of Paris. He quickly rushed to Jaggedtooth that was in charge of the embassy of the entire city.

"Jaggedtooth, our troops are in trouble. Send all your reserves forward to help our retreating comrades." Blackfoot shouted.

"That includes 5 tanks, 13 pieces of artillery, 4 halftracks and 324 infantry?" Jaggedtooth mewed.

"Is that all you can muster?" Blackfoot shouted more.

"That's all, the rest have to defend Paris you know." Jaggedtooth responded.

"Okay send your cat's in." Blackfoot gulped. Soon the counter force was on its way. The 47 cats were completely unprepared.

The original 17 cats now numbered 9 had retreated for about 3 miles in just 90 minutes. Soon they had them in their sights as they looked down upon them from a hill. Soon the Counter attack hits their lines. Shadowclan cats got out as they prepared their Pak 38's. They opened fire with their shells. The Shells land all around the ridge.

"Take cover!" Bluestar ordered as all 47 cats took cover. Soon the 5 tanks rolled forward. They were a Jagdpanther, 2 Panzer 4's, a Panzer 3 and a King tiger. The three panzer tanks soon began to roll up the hill with the 333 infantry as they lead the counter attack.

"Hold the ridge!" Crookedstar ordered as he fired his MP40 into the charging Shadowclan cats. All the other cats soon followed suit. The ridge was steel enough that they could simply roll their grenades instead of throwing them.

"Call some Reinforcements, tanks and some artillery!" Bluestar shouted. Deadfoot grabbed the raido.

"This is Company Windclan we are requesting Reinforcements to defend this ridge, we are three miles east of the prison camp that Riverclan was in. We are requesting armored support." Deadfoot called over into the radio. "I called for armor support."

"Okay, we hold this ridge, there will be no retreat!" Bluestar ordered spraying her M1A1 Thompson into the charging cats. Ravenpaw emerged from the hole where Goldenflower's jeep was situated with the Bazooka. He fired shelling the Panzer 3. The Panzer 3 stops in its tracks and exploded.

"Nice shot there." Graystripe mewed.

"Thanks." Ravenpaw responded reloading the bazooka. Soon the tanks fired their shells tearing down trees and chunks of the ridge.

"We're still under fire!" Mudclaw shouted as he fired his Lee Enfield into the crowd.

"We have armor on their way so hold this line." Morningflower responded as he fired her Lewis Gun into the charging right flank. Bullets pinged off the shield of the Pak 38. Soon the noise of tanks could be heard but it wasn't the two Panzer 4's, 15 tanks soon came to provide backup for the joint forces as it consisted of 8 M4 Shermans, 4 Matilda 2's 2 Crusaders and a Churchill.

The tanks soon rolled forward as the Matilda 2's soon all opened fired taking out one of the Panzer 4's. The King Tiger tank fired destroying one of the Matilda 2's. The Churchill soon fired disabling the King Tiger but the King Tiger turned the turret despite the track being completely destroyed. It opened up completely shelling the Churchill. The charging cats now numbering about 240 retreated back to the Pak 38's and opened up shelling a couple of M4 Shermans.

"They are back using the Pak guns!" Fireheart mewed as he tried to kill the crews of one of the Pak guns.

"Tell the armor to roll forward to destroy any defense they have left. We'll run behind it to find off the tanks." Bluestar mewed.

"Are you sure? We have a good spot up here on this ridge." Tallstar asked.

"I'm sure, trust me." Bluestar replied. "All tanks forward." The tanks soon rolled down the hill as they charged at the remaining lines. A Crusader tank opened its shell completely destroying one of the Pak 38's. The Jagdpanther soon fired at the Crusader tank disabling the turret but it still rolled onward with the Machine gun in the hull firing on the Pak 38 crews. Ravenpaw got out with the Bazooka again firing destroying the King Tiger's turret from the ridge. The tank didn't blow up and the Machine guns were still in use.

"Okay Infantry forward." Bluestar shouted as the infantry except for the support gunners soon left their positions as they soon charged down the hill. The remaining Panzer 4 and the Jagdpanther soon began to turn around as they began to retreat. The Pak 38 crews still firing their shells completely destroying another Sherman Tank, the cats soon reached the Pak 38 crews they waved their guns telling the cats to surrender. The cats that still remained in the King Tiger were soon rounded up and placed with the crews. The rest of the force retreated back to Paris.

"What are our losses?" Crookedstar asked.

"We lost 3 Shermans, A Matilda 2 and the Churchill." Bluestar responded. "Shadowclan however lost their Panzer 3, one of their Panzer 4's their King Tiger was partially damaged, 2 Pak 38's and about 114 troops. 47 Killed in action, 50 wounded and the rest have been taken prisoner."

"We are just outside of Paris. The resistance will help you drive Shadowclan out." Mistyfoot mewed as she held her Gewehr43.

 **[A/N]: This was an intense battle as they tried to free the prisoners**. **They are just outside of Paris and things are going to go down. Next chapter will be up soon as they go liberate Paris.**


	7. Liberating Paris

"When the attacks began Riverclan quickly dissipated when Crookedstar offered his allegiance with us. It was in the following weeks after Oakheart was killed and with Redtail. Thunderclan we thought was to blame at first but we soon learn that Tigerstar was the cause of this when we fought together in Kasserine Pass. Then we must come together to do this one mission and drive Shadowclan out." Mistyfoot mewed as she overlooked the city of Paris. "They came along and killed one of my sons Pikekit in a gas chamber along with many other kits that weren't fit to work. Shadowclan must fall tonight."

"Who will drive you in to the Embassy?" Fireheart asked.

"I will." Tawnyfur mewed.

"I'm going with Mistyfoot." Onewhisker replied. The three of them left as they went to go look for Littlecloud.

"In the meantime all cats arm up. We're going to spearhead our way into Paris to help Liberate Riverclan from Shadowclan's control." Bluestar ordered.

 **Allegiances:** (For Riverclan Only.)

 **Leader:**

Crookedstar (Rank: Resistance leader, Weapon: Mp40)

 **Deputy:**

Leopardfur (Rank: Resistance Second in Command, Weapon: Mp40)

 **Medicine cat:**

Mudfur (Rank: Resistance healer, Weapon: Gewehr43)

W **arriors:**

Blackclaw (Rank: Resistance Fighter, Weapon: Mp40)

Heavystep (Rank: Resistance Fighter, Weapon: Mg42)

Stonefur (Rank: Resistance Fighter, Weapon: Mp40)

Mistyfoot (Rank Resistance Fighter, Weapon: Mp40)

Shadepelt (Rank: Resistance fighter, Weapon: Gewehr43)

Loudbelly (Rank: Resistance fighter, Weapon: Gewehr43)

Graystripe (Rank: PFC (Thunderclan), Reistance fighter (Riverclan), Weapon: M3A1 Grease Gun)

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw (Rank: Resistance Fighter, Weapon: Kar98k with 6x magnified scope)

 **Trainees:**

Mosspelt (Rank: Resistance Fighter, Weapon: Gewehr43)

 **August 25** **th** **, 1944**

It was raining when Tawnyfur brought Onewhisker and Mistyfoot over while they had the scent of Shadowclan all over them. They were going to impersonate some shadowclan warriors to get access to Littlecloud. Many Shadowclan cats were pushing around the Riverclan cats in the area. Onewhisker wasn't happy about this.

"Shadowclan fuckers." He sneered seeing Riverclan get pushed around by force. Mistyfoot said nothing as she puts her mail knife away into a pen.

"Soon this nightmare will be over." Mistyfoot mewed.

"Let's go over this again. You were sent here to get assistance from Littlecloud. He is the only one to know access to where the bombs are. You must make the exchange with him. You must keep this briefcase on you at all times." Onewhisker laid out her instructions.

"We will meet once the bombs have been planted on the gates, good luck." Tawnyear responded. She soon let them out as they put on their fake Shadowclan accents

"What are you here for?" A Shadowclan warrior asked.

"I am here to arrange Tigerstar's safety back to Berlin." Mistyfoot lied.

"You're free to enter." The Shadowclan warrior mewed. Mistyfoot entered as the said warrior went to go talk to Onewhisker.

Mistyfoot walked around nervously as there were so many Shadowclan cats in this building. They were chatting and some had Gewehr43's and Mp40's. She walked around as she turned down a hallway as she came to some kind of stairwell.

"This stairwell is for authorized Shadowclan cats only. Show me your papers." The Shadowclan cat mewed.

"I bet that the papers are a bit damp from the rain but you can still read them?" Mistyfoot mewed trying to work the disguise.

"Okay you're free to use the stairwell. Who are you looking for?" The Shadowclan cat asked.

"His name is Littlecloud." Mistyfoot responded.

"He's downstairs in the cellar playing cards like normal." The cat responded so She decided to go downstairs into the cellar.

She got to the cellar as she looked around. A Riverclan tom was in the prison as she used her mail knife like a lock pick as she unlocked the cell.

"You know the code to the resistance?" The Riverclan tom whispered.

"Vive la Resistance?" Mistyfoot responded.

"Yes." The Tom whispered. Soon the door opened as a She cat and a Shadowclan tom entered.

"Keep low and wait for the signal." She sneered as she opened the door. The she cat was up in a corner as she was scared of the tom.

"Now we can make this easy. Mate with me and you will bear my kits." The Shadowclan tom demanded.

"Silence you fool." Mistyfoot responded as she grabbed the Shadowclan and stabbed him in the neck with the mail knife. He fell down blood seeping from his neck. Mistyfoot decided to help her up.

"Vive la Resistance?" The She cat responded.

"Yes, Stay low and wait for the signal." Mistyfoot responded putting her bloody knife away. She soon made her way to a bunch of cats playing cards.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Littlecloud? A Shadowclan cat told me he plays cards down here." Mistyfoot asked.

"Oh sorry, he left for a meeting in the war room. He's on the second floor." The Shadowclan cat responded.

"Thanks for your cooperation." Mistyfoot responded as she took an elevator to the second floor. She soon found her way to a bunch of Shadowclan cats chatting and pulling files. She soon approached an Undersized Tabby tom that was looking through some medical files.

"Do you know the fanfiction user Five Dollar Mixtapes?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Yes I do actually, I like his stories. Mind if we go somewhere private to chat. The name's Littlecloud." Littlecloud responded as he led her to a private room as he closed the door behind him. "Let's make this brief."

"Ready to make the exchange?" Mistyfoot asked.

"No, you're early and I'm actually late for a meeting." Littlecloud responded. "We'll meet up in the war room."

"Okay." Mistyfoot responded.

"We must not be seen together, they're watching me." Littlecloud mewed as he and Mistyfoot part ways as they split up. Mistyfoot went up to the first cat she could find.

"Where is the war room?" Mistyfoot asked.

"It's on the third floor west wing." The Shadowclan tom mewed. She soon parted was as she made her way to the third floor. She entered a room where the prized leader Tigerstar was occupying. She looked at a photo of him with his kits Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Mistyfoot heard something as she soon opened a window and hopped out and closed the window behind her. Tigerstar and Blackfoot soon entered as they were discussing something.

"This is the third train we lost this week." Blackfoot mewed. "Those bears took out a train heading to Berlin."

"Those damn bears. They were always ruining our operations from ever succeeding." Tigerstar hissed. "We should have told Iosif the bear that we should have taken Moscow before the winter set in."

"I know but those bear have the ferocity of thousands of cats put together. Plus Kursk was only a Hail Mary, we still lost and we knew it from day one." Blackfoot mewed.

"I'll take your position away if you continue to disobey my orders!" Tigerstar shouted at Blackfoot. Mistyfoot sneaked away as she didn't want to get noticed. "Plus those bears defended Isoifgrad fiercely and a million causalities were inflicted from both sides. Plus the Luftwaffe is virtually no existant."

Mistyfoot had snuck off as she soon spotted some Shadowclan cats playing pool. She laid low as the cats soon left. She entered through the window as she soon made her way to the war room.

"To the south, Riverclan left the Ardennes an area full of hills and forests pretty underdefended because they thought it was naturally impenetrable. But Shadowclan was going to penetrate it everything they had. They smashed 50 Wehrmacht divisions through and encircled the Allied armies at lightning speed." The War video rattled on as Mistyfoot sat down next to Littlecloud.

"I see you have made it." Mistyfoot mewed.

"Thank you." Littlecloud responded. "Leave now." Littlecloud whispered.

"Thank you." Mistyfoot responded as she exchanged her brief case with his. She was walking out of the room when a bunch of Shadowclan cats walked in.

"Seize that traitor!" A shadowclan cat hissed as they rounded Littlecloud up.

"What is this?" Littlecloud asked as Mistyfoot swiftly left.

"You were the last one in the munition storage, let's see what you have?" The Shadowclan cat hissed as he checked his briefcase to make sure he had the explosives. He hissed as he didn't have them.

"Everyone show us your papers!" He shouted as Mistyfoot left.

Mistyfoot soon made her way back down to the second floor as she soon found her way to the corridor where two cats were there.

"Halt, give me your papers immediately." The shadowclan warrior mewed. Mistyfoot gave him the papers. "I've never seen a blue she cat like you before."

"It's probably one of those days." Mistyfoot responded.

"I must inspect your briefcase." The shadowclan cat mewed by Mistyfoot wouldn't comply.

"I am late for a meeting." Mistyfoot lied.

"You will give me the briefcase at once!" The Shadowclan warrior ordered as he raised his Mp40. Soon a Familiar cat stabbed the warrior in the paw and grabbed a huge flask and smashed it on the cat's head, killing him with the blow. He soon took out the knife he had and dragged the dead cat into the room.

"You never disappoint." Mistyfoot responded.

"We've been compromised, the whole place is on high alert, we lost our contact, tell me that you have the explosives?" Onewhisker mewed.

"I do." Mistyfoot responded.

"Okay good, we're staying on mission. Go plant the explosives, I'll cover you." Onewhisker responded handing her a P08 Pistol with some form of silencer on it. "We have to be quiet."

"Mistyfoot soon made her way to the south gate she then took a detour to rescue some cat special.

"Tell me was it you that was in the explosives vault?" The Shadowclan cat hissed holding a Kar98k infront of Littleclouds face. Mistyfoot snuck up and stabbed him in the neck.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." Littlecloud responded as Mistyfoot untied him.

"We must be quiet in order for this to work." Mistyfoot responded as she planted the explosives on the south gate. One more place to go.

The three cats snuck their way through as they slowly made their way to the south gate silently killing Shadowclan cats along the way. Mistyfoot soon went up to the north gate as she planted the last of the explosives.

"It's up to you Fireheart and Cloudpaw." Mistyfoot mewed.

Meanwhile, Thunderclan was waiting for the all clear to start the liberation.

"Somethings not right here." Bluestar mewed.

"They should go off now." Whitestorm mewed. Soon an explosion went off.

"Okay let's move!" Tallstar shouted as the rest of the cats stormed through taking on Shadowclan defenses in the most beautiful city in Riverclan territory.

Cloudpaw flanked left as he soon engaged with some Shadowclan warriors as he fired his M1 Garand cutting them down. Fernpaw and Ashpaw soon went with him as they began to fight their way through Shadowclan warriors. The whole city came to life as Riverclan cats in the city began to open fire on the Shadowclan forces.

"So far so good." Fireheart mewed. "Cloudpaw on me."

"Right you are." Cloudpaw responded as he got right next to Fireheart as the started to move their way through the city. Shadowclan cats began to fall back to the building as part of a defensive move. The cats followed as they were nearing the embassy. Soon a Small Shadowclan counter thrust came in. A Shadowclan cat was holding a paratrooper rifle.

"Fg42! Look out!" Longtail shouted to Swiftpaw who immediately shot the Paratrooper cat before he could do any significant damage.

"I can't walk!" An Injured Thunderclan warrior called out. Cinderpelt rushed over to drag him to safety.

"We must help Onewhisker hold the garrison. Shadowclan will fight like hell before they would lose their garrison." Fireheart mewed. They continued to fight their way until they reached the Garrison where Onewhisker was waiting.

"Enemies are still in the building, Shadowclan is planning for a counter attack, we must prepare soon." Onewhisker mewed. "Cloudpaw grab a Shotgun, you'll be killing at close quarters." Onewhisker soon tossed Cloudpaw an M1897 Trench gun as Cloudpaw cocked it. Mistyfoot soon tossed a smoke grenade into the building as it shattered a window. Cloudpaw soon kicked the door in as he entered.

Shadowclan cats were coughing from the smoke as Cloudpaw soon shot down some of the Shadowclan cats that were inside. He soon made his way to the second floor where they were all hiding.

"Everyone paws up now!" Fireheart commanded. All the Shadowclan cats that were in the room raised their paws in surrender.

"Okay we give up!" A shadowclan warrior shouted as she surrendered.

"Darkstripe, take these prisoners away." Fireheart ordered. "Heavystep, step up that MG42, Longtail, you and Dawnpaw set up sniper support. I and Cloudtail will be using the Molotov's to burn any cat that gets close. We are holding this garrison now." Heavystep sets up the Mg42 overlooking the outside of the building as the counter attack came hard.

"Here they come!" Onewhisker shouted as he began firing his Bren gun. The cats soon began to charge in in massive waves. All the cats soon began to open fire as they started to bring up their Halftracks. Soon some of the Riverclan cats began to fall seeing that there was a sniper.

"Sniper! Take him out now!" Fireheart shouted tossing out a Molotov cocktail.

"I'm on it!" Dawnpaw mewed as she zeroed in on the Shadowclan sniper. She pulled the trigger taking it out.

"Nice shot!" Longtail complimented her.

"Halftrack getting close!" Mistyfoot shouted as she signaled them. "The Mg34 began spraying at them as Longtail took out the gunner. There was more coming into the garrison.

"Panzerschreck incoming!" Fireheart shouted as the rocket hits their Molotov supply killing a few and injuring Heavystep. "Come on Cloudpaw we need to get out of here!" Fireheart shouted as he jumped out of the garrison soon the other cats were dragging Heavystep and the Mg42 out. Cloudpaw got up as the fire was eating away at the garrison. He staggered over as he soon jumped out of the garrison. Soon another Halftrack came up armed with the deadlier Mg42.

"Cloudpaw grab that panzerchreck! Destroy that Halftrack!" Mistyfoot shouted.

Cloudpaw soon grabbed the Panzerschreck as he aimed at the halftrack. He fired, the rocket hitting home in the halftrack engine destroying it. Shadowclan seeing this began to retreat as Crookedstar lead the chase driving the rest of them out. Cloudpaw turned around to see that his friends were now socializing. Cinderpelt was treating Heavystep's wounds, but they weren't anything serious.

"Outstanding warriors." Bluestar mewed. Mistyfoot hugged Onewhisker who helped them.

"We did it! Thunderclan's forces are entering the city." Mistyfoot smiled.

"Looks like we might get that caviar and champagne after all." Fireheart mewed.

"You think any Riverclan gal looking for a handsome tom?" Ashpaw asked.

" Sorry Ashpaw. That was just a boost of morale." Cloudpaw told Ashpaw.

"Oh now he tells me." Ashpaw grumbled. Soon some explosives went off as everyone was startled but it was just Fireworks.

"City of lights." Tawnyear mewed happily watching the pretty colors dancing in the sky. "Finally something to celebrate."

"There's no turning back. Riverclan has reclaimed Paris. They're on the run." Onewhisker mewed.

"We know that but the war is not over yet." Fireheart mewed.

"We might have to split up to continue this campaign." Bluestar mewed. They soon began to leave as the sky cleared.

 **[A/N]: I've been having a very stressful past couple of days. And basically I want to nuke the forum that I wanted to tell my feelings on and the admins decided to kick me out when I was telling them I wasn't happy and I wanted help. I think my parents are a million times better than those abusive admins. I'm praying that it gets taken down as punishment. Should I start a new forum as competition or just drop that one like Hiroshima? Review about what the story has been so far. Hopefully things get better.**


	8. Collateral Damage (Part 1)

**September 9** **th** **, 1944.**

"We were pushing forth; we decided to split into three teams. We were no longer in France but we had to keep fighting in the streets. Cars choked the streets so we had no straight path through. We were getting bogged down. One step closer one more house we have to knock down. The grind is taking a toll on us." Cloudpaw mewed. Cloudpaw entered the camp as Thornpaw greeted him.

"We have sensed a large number of dogs in the city of Aachen." Thornpaw mewed.

"But the dogs have surrendered a while ago, why are they still fighting?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Yes but we told Fireheart who decided to tell Bluestar." Thornpaw responded.

"Bluestar there are dogs that we are fighting with Shadowclan cats." Fireheart mewed.

"We had orders! We were supposed to take this city in half a moon if it's part of the god damn mission, we do it!" Bluestar shouted. It was clear that the coordination was beginning to break down. The apprentices were moving some packages as they were chatting. "HEY PICK UP THE PACE!"

Mousefur had a piece of mail as she gave it to Cloudpaw. She puts it on the package that Cloudpaw was carrying.

"It's for you Cloudpaw." Mousefur mewed sweetly. He soon puts down the letter as he opened it.

"What does it say?" Ashpaw mewed. Cloudpaw opened the letter to read it:

 _Dear Cloudpaw_

 _I've heard about your victories in France and when you wrote back you said you were on the road heading out of France to Belgium. As far as I am concerned, I'm glad you are all right with my brother. I miss the both of you so I'm taking a visit to check up on how you are doing with Fireheart your uncle. I will come September 9_ _th_ _at 13:30 hours to drop off some sweets for you and your platoon, catch me when I come._

 _From your loving mother, Princess._

"What was the letter about?" Swiftpaw asked.

"My mother is coming to Aachen." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Oh Someone's mommy is coming to the frontlines. OH!" Swiftpaw teased Cloudpaw.

"Don't make me hit you with my Carbine." Brightpaw threatened. She looked over the letter. "She wrote Princess in her signature, that's one way to be so formal. I'm sorry but she might be cutting you loose."

"Hey it could be like Onewhisker's girlfriend. He doesn't open her letters but she is still his girl." Thornpaw mewed. Swiftpaw slapped Thornpaw in the back of the helmet. "What was that for?" Fireheart and Bluestar were walking along together seeing the apprentices horsing around.

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND!" Fireheart shouted. "We hit the mansion tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. So pick up the pace." Fireheart left as he went to the gate. A jeep being driven by Sandstorm with a brown and white kittypet in the seat next to her as there was lots of packaging in the back.

"Everybody's got their limits. Everybody." Ashpaw responded seeing the jeep.

"We got some company." Whitestorm mewed. The Kittypet got out of the jeep as she began to move the packaging to Bluestar.

"Who are you?" Bluestar asked.

"That's Princess, she's my sister." Fireheart responded.

"So you're sister came to visit?" Darkstripe teased. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet."

"Shut up Darkstripe or you'll get court marshalled." Whitestorm threatened.

"So Fireheart I've heard your victories and I'm so proud of you and Cloudpaw. I was worried when that fire happened." Princess responded.

"I know but we always keep moving forward." Fireheart mewed hugging his sibling. Cloudpaw soon walked over to greet his mother.

"Cloudpaw! You're getting fluffier by the day. I bet all the she cats will be coming to you." Princess mewed giving him a kiss.

"Thanks." Cloudpaw smiled as he looked at her,

"So what did you bring Kittypet?" Bluestar asked.

"Me and Livy have been making peanut butter cookies with Chocolate chips and Butterscotch chips." Princess mewed unpacking the cookies.

"Those look good." Longtail smiled as he took the cookie and ate it.

"Don't mind Longtail's sweet tooth and Fernpaw's as well." Fireheart muttered.

"So is that all you brought?" Bluestar asked.

"Yeah I was only paying a visit since I was going to take a journalist trip to help document the war." Princess responded. Soon a jeep drove in. Speckletail was alone as she was frantic.

"Snowkit's gone!" Speckletail shouted.

"What happened?" Fireheart asked.

"We were out on patrol and then something came along and snatched Snowkit up and puts him on a jeep and drove off!" Speckletail shouted as water welled up in her eyes. She soon collapsed as she sobbed over her lost trained kit.

"Fireheart, double the patrols, we must find Snowkit." Bluestar ordered. Fireheart soon gathered some cats as soon joined him. It was night time when they returned.

"Any sign of Snowkit?" Speckletail mewed.

"We couldn't find him, Shadowclan must have gotten him." Fireheart mewed as their search was in vain.

"I don't want to train anymore kits! I feel like I have failed!" Speckletail cried.

"Don't worry, the elders are more than welcome to welcome you." Bluestar mewed. "For now on you will be promoted to First sergeant. You will be doing logistics so I hope you're ready."

"I will be." Speckletail replied. Soon her M1A1 Thompson was stripped as she was joined to help the Elders.

"We will have a rough next few days ahead of us." Bluestar mewed.

 **October 19** **th** **1944\. Aachen, Germany.**

"Cloudpaw!" Fireheart mewed. Fireheart, Bluestar, Cloudpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Brightpaw and Swiftpaw were soon moving their way through the city as they were all under attack. Bluestar sprayed at the building with her M1A1 Thompson.

"Everyone up and over." Fireheart called Cloudpaw soon fell down from pure exhaustion.

"Don't worry Cloudpaw, I got you!" Ashpaw shouted helping Cloudpaw over the sand bags. The artillery fired as the shells came around their position.

"What do we do?" Brightpaw shouted afraid.

"We should have pulled out before One-eye sent us into this position here." Swiftpaw mewed clutching his Rifle.

"Well we should get call in the armor." Fernpaw shouted.

"Be quiet so I can think!" Fireheart shouted as everything went silent. "Okay Cloudpaw, Bluestar go to the field phone to call in the armor support. Fernpaw you and Brightpaw will cover us."

"On it!" Cloudpaw shouted as he began to run over with his Rifle by his side. Fernpaw began providing cover fire as the Shadowclan cats began to close in all around them. Cloudpaw soon reached the field phone as he turned it up. Bluestar skidded over as she grabbed the Field phone as she began to call into it.

"This is Cat Company 291 we are under attack by a Shadowclan attack requesting Tanks and reinforcements." Bluestar called over. "Okay over and out.

"What is it?" Firestar asked as he reloaded the M1 Carbine

"It will be here in 10 minutes, tell everyone to make a stand at the theater." Bluestar ordered.

"Okay all apprentices come to the theater; we are making a stand until the tanks arrive." Fireheart ordered. The other 4 apprentices raced over to the theater while Bluestar and Fireheart covered their retreat. Soon their armor support arrived but it wasn't their tanks.

"Panzer 4's and a king tiger." Fireheart called as they began to open fire on the infantry. The Panzer 4 fired shattering a piece of the theater.

"Anyone got any Rifle Grenades on them?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I only got 2 on me." Swiftpaw mewed handing him the Rifle Grenades. Cloudpaw attached one of them as he hoped to hit a tank with them. He fired as the grenade flew far. The whirling came down as it hits the top of the Panzer 4. It didn't do much damage. The Panzer 4 fired, the shot tearing through much of the Theater. Cloudpaw used the last Rifle Grenade on him and he fired it. The rifle grenade flew into the air as it came crashing down blowing up a couple of Shadowclan cats.

"How good is everyone on ammo?" Fireheart asked.

"I've only got 2 clips of ammo left." Fernpaw mewed.

"They better show up soon." Ashpaw prayed as he reloaded the last of his M1 Garand ammo.

"We're running low on ammo." Swiftpaw mewed as he reloaded the last of the ammo as well. Cloudpaw did the same.

The Panzer 4 soon fired as another shot cause the roof of the theater to collapse in at the right side. Soon another shell hits the tank in the side as Bluestar looked out. A bunch of M4 shermans and an M3 lee soon appeared as they destroyed a couple of Panzer 4's. The rest of the tanks retreated as they fell back. Mistyfoot and some others have come as Bluestar got out of the wreckage.

"Leopardfur, Mistyfoot you've came to our aid." Fireheart mewed excited. Mistyfoot soon tossed them the ammo that they requested.

"What about snacks?" Fernpaw asked.

"Nope just the ammo and It's Leopardstar now." Leopardstar responded.

"What happened to Crookedstar?' Ashpaw asked.

"Crookedstar died from his sickness a couple of weeks after liberating Paris." Leopardstar responded. Stonefur soon got out of the M3 Lee.

"I've always been interested in Tanks ever since I was a kit." Stonefur admitted. "And I'm Her second in command now."

"Congrats Stonefur." Fireheart responded.

"Now is not the time to congratulate each other, we must push to where our main Objective is, the Hotel Smallear was talking about." Bluestar interrupted them.

"So where are you off to?" Fireheart asked.

"We agreed to help Tallstar and Ravenpaw flush out some resistance at the plaza 5 blocks away from here." Mistyfoot responded. "Then we'll make our way to the Hotel."

"Okay we're heading to the Hotel as well." Bluestar responded.

"Okay so we'll see each other at sundown?" Leopardstar mewed.

"Correct." Fireheart responded. "We must get going so it was nice meeting up with you."

"Okay see ya." Mistyfoot responded.

10 minutes later, the cats were just in sight of the Hotel. Many Shadowclan cats were busy patrolling the hotel as the cats soon began to draw out plans for the attack.

"Okay, Me, Bluestar and Swiftpaw will go in first while the rest of you flank around from the side. Whitestorm and his patrol will show up to reinforce to make sure that the hotel is secured. Riverclan, Windclan and Ravenpaw will meet with us when the sun goes down." Fireheart began to lay out the plans. Soon they split into two teams.

"Ready to kick this show off?" Cloudpaw asked the other apprentices, they nodded their head yes. Cloudpaw soon took a satchel charge and planted it to the side of the building. "Fireworks going off now." He soon pushed the charge down as the side of the wall blew up as the Shadowclan cats were confused on what was going on.

The four apprentices soon snuck their way into the camp as they began to fire off their shots on the awaiting Shadowclan cats. Many of them were taken by surprised so they sprayed their heavy guns in the apprentices direction.

"Mg42! Get down!" Cloudpaw ordered the other apprentices. Fireheart, Bluestar and Swiftpaw soon flanked their way and began to shoot at the cats taking out the Mg42 nest. Cloudpaw looked up to see the guns were silences. "Okay let's keep moving to help out Bluestar." Cloudpaw announced as he began to lead the Apprentices in a flanking attack. Fireheart looked on to see that some of the shadowclan cats were dropping thanks to the apprentices.

"Okay we can move up now." Fireheart ordered. They soon dashed across the main floor of the hotel when they reached the basement entrance.

"Cloudpaw, you Brightpaw, Fernpaw and Fireheart will take care of the basement; we'll guard the door for you." Bluestar ordered. The four cats entered the Basement as Fireheart looked around.

"Do you hear something?" Brightpaw asked.

"No, that is why I am suspicious." Fireheart answered her not knowing when they were going to walk into an ambush. Fireheart looked around to hear the squeals of voices echoing in the room. "There might be kits down here. Cloudpaw, still got those cookies on you?"

"Yes I have." Cloudpaw answered as he held out a cookie. "Kits where are you?" Soon a kit ran up to him as it grabbed the cookie.

"Hey don't go near them!" An older she cat shouted over.

"What is going on?" Brightpaw asked the she cat puzzled.

"We're not going to hurt you." Fireheart mewed to the nervous she cat.

"We're lucky there's only two of them." Fernpaw mewed.

"Uh you might want to check this out." Cloudpaw mewed as he turned on the lantern. Inside were a bunch of kittypets ranging in ages sizes and colors.

"I didn't know they were in there." Fernpaw mewed realizing it.

"There's about 12 altogether." Cloudpaw responded as he counted them all.

"Okay, we need a plan to get these kittypets out." Fireheart responded.

"We can just wait here until those reinforcements arrive." Brightpaw suggested.

"But what if the Shadowclan cats come down and wipe us out?" Cloudpaw mewed thinking there was is a chance of that happening. Soon Ashpaw came running over.

"Shadowclan reinforcements, they're here." Ashpaw shouted as he ran back up to help the two cats.

"Okay Shadowclan is here, Cloudpaw you escort these kittypets to the back lines, we'll deal with Shadowclan ourselves." Fireheart mewed giving orders. Soon the other cats came rushing up the stair to aid Bluestar.

"Okay Kittypets follow me." Cloudpaw mewed as all 12 kittypets began to follow him. He soon exited the basement as he began to look around for a route of escape. Bluestar was helping Swiftpaw man the Mg42 they came across earlier as the other cats formed a line firing into Shadowclan's ranks. "Come with me now." Cloudpaw soon began to lead them to the flanking route he created earlier as the Kittypets followed with him in mass. He soon got out of the Hotel as he Raise his M1 Garand and popped 3 shots into a Shadowclan cat wielding an Fg42.

"Cloudpaw what are you doing with kittypets?" Whitestorm asked as he and his group were approaching the hotel.

"We found them in the basement, can Goldenflower get them out of here?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I see what I can do." Goldenflower responded. "Willowpelt, help me get these kittypets back to base." Goldenflower called out.

"Yes Goldenflower." Willowpelt responded as Cloudpaw soon turned to help finish off the Shadowclan counter attack. The remaining Shadowclan cats soon retreated as Ravenpaw fired a Bazooka killing off two of them.

"I didn't know you were holding this position?" Barley asked as he saw the cats retreat.

"We just got here and Cloudpaw was evacuating Kittypets." Bluestar responded.

"Okay good because we were busy helping Tallstar flush them out not to far from here." Barley responded. So I guess we'll call that a day?" Fireheart asked.

"We'll call it a day." Barley responded.

"I know." Bluestar yawned tired.

Soon it was dark and Darkstripe got up as he nudged Tawnykit and Bramblekit as they began to lead the two kits into the streets outside the hotel. Fireheart soon got up as he went to go follow Darkstripe. He took his M1 Carbine as he went after Darkstripe and the two kits. Darkstripe soon arrived as a Familiar voice called out.

"Darkstripe you have my kits?" The voice called out.

"Yes I do." Darkstripe responded. The cat came out of the darkness and it was Tigerstar. "Is everything ready to Operation Greif?"

"Not yet, we're still making our tanks and troops." Tigerstar mewed.

"How long is this going to take?" Darkstripe asked.

"Another 6 to 7 weeks. I want to wait until they are deep enough into the country where we can drive their lines in half." Tigerstar responded.

"6 weeks?! We might not have enough time until then, they are at the very edge of our door step and will cross the Rhine in a matter of days." Darkstripe responded.

"Be a little patient Darkstripe. The grief will soon be launched when ready." Tigerstar responded. He turned and walked away as Darkstripe went back. Fireheart soon followed him. What could this mean?


	9. Collateral Damage (Part 2)

**October 31** **st** **, 1944. Aachen, Germany.**

It was 13 days since taking the stronghold of the city and the crew were fighting their way building by building to try to keep a hold on the city. Fireheart was growing more and more suspicious about Darkstripe heading out to meet with Tigerstar. He tried to tell Bluestar about this but Bluestar doesn't believe him. She had her suspicions on Leopardstar and the resistance that had trailed with her and Tallstar into Belgium and Germany. At the same time Cloudpaw had rescued about 142 civilians in the past 13 days. Out of the 142, only 107 made it. The others have died from their wounds inflicted by Shadowclan warriors.

For the past 13 days the three clans have remained on the defensive fighting waves of Shadowclan cats from retaking strategic points of the city where food, clean water and ammo can be shipped in. The other battalions of thunderclan cats along with their windclan and riverclan allies had finished flushing Shadowclan out of the city but an old enemy was waiting for them in the wings. Fireheart was reading an order coming from One-eye herself.

"On November 1st, you and the platoons will begin to move their lines into the industrial Heartland of Germany to bring this war to a close and you get to go home when the New Year comes." Fireheart read. He soon turned to see Leopardstar trying to start a conflict with Bluestar over a ration of chocolate that was given to them as a reward for completing their objectives early.

"Yeah the Resistance hasn't had anything decent to eat for days and we're dying for some sweets." Leopardstar mewed.

"Yeah but you already ate 4 bars worth of chocolate, aren't you going to get a bellyache?" Bluestar asked about Leopardstar's health.

"Look I'm the new leader, let me enjoy my food before you start lecturing me like I am a wayward kit." Leopardstar threatened. She was reaching her boiling point as she didn't want to be commanded by another cat. "Stonefur, Mistyfoot. Take care of this traitor."

"I am no traitor to you." Bluestar mewed. Stonefur and Mistyfoot soon went up to Bluestar with their gun as they bashed her over the head with one.

"Stop it!" Graystripe hissed. He went up to stonefur as he began to try to disarm him. Fireheart leaped up to try to disarm Leopardstar.

"Maybe if you were to listen maybe we won't be tussling in the conflict at all!" Sandstorm hissed as the Thunderclan and Riverclan platoons began to start a fight.

Stonefur had wrestled Graystripe off as he went to go help Mistyfoot with attacking Bluestar. Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw soon jumped into the fighting determined to help.

"Swiftpaw go get the higher ups to break up this conflict." Fireheart ordered. Swiftpaw dashed off to go get help.

Stonefur and Mistyfoot had knocked Bluestar to the ground as they began to bash her in the head with their guns. Bluestar just laid there as they proceed to be her up.

"Why won't you fight?!" Leopardstar asked.

"Don't hurt Bluestar you two. She is your mother!" Fireheart screamed at the two of them. Stonefur and Mistyfoot were frozen in their tracks. Leopardstar was still angry about this.

"Graystripe, use that grease gun to bash Fireheart in the face." Leopardstar commanded. Graystripe used the Grease gun to bash Leopardstar in the face.

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me to hurt my friends. I'm going back to being part of Thunderclan's platoon." Graystripe shouted at her before he took off. Soon Swiftpaw arrived with the higher ups as they proceeded to break the fight up.

"Who started this?" One-Eye voice rasped.

"Leopardstar did." Fireheart answered. One-eye turned to Leopardstar who was getting up.

"Leopardstar in my office now!" One-eye shouted. Leopardstar turned as all the cats went back to normal.

"Why did you decide to stick up for me?" Fireheart asked Graystripe.

"As much as I want to be with my recruits, I don't want anyone hurting my friends." Graystripe mewed.

"Are you okay Bluestar?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I'm fine Cloudpaw but thank you." Bluestar responded as Cloudpaw helped her to her paws. He gave her his M1 Garand as a crutch as he helped walk her over to go see Cinderpelt.

Later that day, the sun was setting and the cats were busy packing their vans up to prepare for the move eastward to the dense forests. Fireheart was busy hanging out with Sandstorm as Cinderpelt walked up to him.

"How is Bluestar?" Fireheart asked.

"She is going to be all right, she has a few scratches and she was hit pretty hard in a couple of places but she will be better in a few days." Cinderpelt responded. "Oh and she wants to talk to you."

"All right." Fireheart responded. He soon proceeded to Bluestar's tent to see how she was feeling. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about Bluestar?"

"Yes there is." Bluestar responded. "I think I'm ready to start giving out promotions." She responded.

"Really?" Fireheart asked.

"Yes but only one cat will be promoted. I've seen his bravery since the D-Day landings at Omaha beach to helping rescue Kittypets in the city of Aachen. Come with me."

Bluestar got on top of some packed crates as she was ready to give her speech. The entire Platoon soon gathered below her.

"My fellow troops of Thunderclan platoon, I have been graced with the honor of one cat who has been a tremendous help in this operation alone. Sergeant Fireheart, you must be proud about the soldier that you help teach in the ways of war plus he learned a lot from you."

"I am thankful Bluestar." Fireheart responded.

"Cloudpaw come forth." Bluestar commanded. Cloudpaw nervously walked forward as he felt he didn't know what he was going to get nor does he deserve it. "Cloudpaw do you wish to make yourself a model for Thunderclan platoon to be a good leader even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." Cloudpaw mewed nervously as he gulped not knowing what he was going to get.

"From this day forth you will be known as Cloudtail. Not only will you be promoted to a Private First class but you deserve the blue striped heart metal for your kindness and Compassion of wanting to help the kittypets escape Aachen you will watch the camp until dawn." Bluestar mewed. No one celebrated with Cloudtail being promoted. "Meeting dismissed."

Fireheart walked along to see that Longtail was deeply upset as he decided to talk to him.

"Is there a problem Longtail?" Fireheart asked as he was not only curious but wanting to help him figure out what is wrong.

"Yeah. Stupid Bluestar. She didn't even bother giving Swiftpaw a promotion. He worked just as hard as Cloudtail and Bluestar told me he doesn't even deserve to get promoted." Longtail sobbed as he thought Bluestar made him a failure.

"It's okay Longtail." Cloudtail mewed trying to comfort him. "I didn't know what I was up for and I didn't even deserve to be promoted. I still had a thing or two to learn before I could get promoted."

"Cloudtail has a point Longtail." Fireheart responded. "Maybe Swiftpaw deserved it and so does Brightpaw and Thornpaw. I'll try to talk to Bluestar to see if she can get the three of them promoted as well."

"You are a very good friend Fireheart." Longtail responded. He proceeded to hug Fireheart seeing how he was a logical cat that can be reasoned.

During all of this time Swiftpaw was really pissed about Bluestar not giving him a promotion. He soon went to the other apprentices to try to rally them.

"God stupid Bluestar and Stupid Cloudtail." Swiftpaw shouted as he kicked a crate over spilling some grenades.

"Is there anything wrong Swiftpaw?" Brightpaw asked.

"Yes why does Cloudtail get promoted and not me!" Swiftpaw grumbled.

"Look I know you're mad but Bluestar doesn't seem like her usual self. Maybe if we did try to find out what has been helping Shadowclan this entire time and defeat them, then Bluestar will promote us." Brightpaw responded.

"You sure?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Yes I am sure." Brightpaw mewed. "The rest of the apprentices are asleep so let's go find out about them." She and Swiftpaw grabbed their guns and they both left the camp unchecked as they staggered down the streets.

The night wore on as it was silent. Soon the silence was broken with the howls of dogs as the guns soon shot around it was clear that the silence was broken. Fernpaw stumbled awake as she looked around.

"Swiftpaw? Brightpaw?" Fernpaw called out. They were nowhere to be seen. She soon went to go find Dustpelt.

"What is it Fernpaw?" Dustpelt asked.

"Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are gone, I can't find them anywhere." Fernpaw called out.

"We should raise the alarm." Dustpelt responded. The cats soon began to bang around as the cats soon woke up to find what this noise was.

"What is this racket?" Cloudtail ordered as he was still keeping a vigil on the camp.

"Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are missing." Fernpaw shouted.

"Missing?" Bluestar asked. "Fireheart, You, Cloudtail, Dustpelt and Fernpaw go find the two cats. I don't want to leave east without them.

"Right you are." Fireheart responded. The four cats soon began to look for the two apprentices as they followed the sounds of the firing and screaming. The sun began to rise as Cloudtail soon found the city block with many bullet casings laying around.

"Looks like a warzone." Dustpelt asked as he looked around. Fernpaw soon turned to the left seeing Swiftpaw's M1 Garand completely broken into pieces as wood laid all over the field. Fernpaw was really horrified. The M1 Carbine was still intact as they picked it up but there was no ammo in it.

"Must have used up all the ammo they had." Fireheart mewed. They soon walked further down as they saw blood was all over the place as well as the bodies of 5 dogs.

"Those dogs must have been flushed out of the city." Cloudtail mewed. They soon turned behind the fountain seeing the bodies of Swiftpaw and Brightpaw.

"Cloudtail, check Brightpaw, I'll check Swiftpaw." Fireheart ordered as they began to check him. Fireheart began to check Swiftpaw to make sure the apprentice was still alive but no avail. While Cloudtail was checking Brightpaw, Fireheart got up to announce the grave news to Bluestar over the radio.

"Bluestar I got some grave news." Fireheart stuttered. "Swiftpaw's dead."

"That's grave news." Bluestar received the news.

"Fireheart!" Cloudtail called out. "Brightpaw is still alive."

"Hold on Bluestar." Fireheart called over. He soon turned to Cloudtail who was busy applying pressure on Brightpaw's wounds while giving her some water. Brightpaw's breathing was shallow and she lost a lot of blood. Fireheart soon got back onto the radio to call for some assistance. "Bluestar, Send Sandstorm and Graystripe with some stretchers for these apprentices."

10 minutes later, Sandstorm and Graystripe soon arrived with the Stretchers and they soon put Swiftpaw and Brightpaw on them to carry them off. Once back in the camp they were just finished packing up when they came in.

"Can we pack Brightpaw onto the medical truck so we can treat her for her wounds and take a jeep to put Swiftpaw in a coffin? He deserves a proper burial." Fireheart asked.

"Sure. Let's move out of Aachen and be on the road." Bluestar ordered.

The war machine soon pushed eastward as some cats were all packed into a medical truck so they can determine the fate of Brightpaw.

"How bad are her injuries?" Sandstorm asked.

"Her injuries are bad." Cinderpelt responded as she puts an IV needle into the apprentice's arm to give her plasma. "I doubt she will make it."

"We should at least try." Cloudtail insisted. He was helping Longtail cope with the loss of Swiftpaw. "Longtail, I know your upset over the loss of Swiftpaw but I'm here to help."

"It's Bluestar's fault that she didn't give him the promotion and in a blink of an eye, he's gone." Longtail sobbed into Cloudtail's fur.

"I've faced death of my closest friends in the dog resistance movement that I was in and I will tell you it's depressing. Shit like this happens." Cloudtail mewed trying to comfort Longtail.

"You're a very good friend." Longtail mewed as he was feeling better a bit.

"Are we going to promote Brightpaw for finding the dogs?" Fireheart asked.

"I want to do this but I will challenge the likelihood of this. Brightpaw for your finding and injuries of your fight you will be promoted to the rank of dead cat walking and your new name will be Lostface." Bluestar mewed knowing that she wouldn't make it.

"Lostface is a bad name!" Cloudtail shouted at him as he had pity for her.

"Well we also have names of One-eye and Halftail so show some respect for them." Bluestar hissed.

"I am praying that she makes it." Cloudtail mewed as he felt respect for her.

"We all are." Cinderpelt responded.

"What is wrong with Bluestar?" Fireheart asked.

 **[A/N]: They are now out of Aachen and now they are entering the Hurtgen Forest and will be assaulting the Siegfried Line. Let's hope Darkstripe doesn't mess this up.**

 **Also for the sake of this chapter, it should be mandatory to give this story a review. Also, press F to pay your respects to Swiftpaw. He won't be forgotten.**


	10. Hill 400

**December 4** **th** **, 1944. Hurtgen Forest, Germany.**

It was a little more than a month ever since the incident that involved Bluestar's beating, Swiftpaw's death and the injuring of Lostface. The Discharge for Lostface to go home was considered but Bluestar needed warriors for the Hurtgen offensive. Lostface was working with the elders in logistics to help drive the spearhead into their lines in the forest. However, everyone was needed as Dappletail came along with the news of the hill that they needed to take next.

"Bluestar you need to read this, this is the next offensive that your battalion needs to capture. Lostface must come too." Dappletail ordered. "The hill you must take is Hill 400."

"I understand." Bluestar sighed. Her voice was drab and down. He dipped her head and padded away as Fireheart went up to her.

"I think it's about time we let Tigerstar's demon spawn into combat." Fireheart told her.

"How about we just throw the entire platoon into the trash instead." Bluestar responded.

"Decide for yourself." Fireheart mewed as he turned away. Graystripe walked up to him suggesting to use the new recruits as fighters.

"Hey Fireheart I say that you should be Bramblekit's new trainer, I've been talking with Goldenflower and She says how much Bramblekit really admires your skill and courage." Graystripe suggested.

"Who would be Tawnykit's new mentor?" Fireheart asked.

"Her new mentor should be Sandstorm." Graystripe responded.

"No I decline, I worry about her safety, Tigerstar might kill her and I worry about her safety." Fireheart mewed worried about Sandstorm's safety on the combat. "Maybe when the war is over and Willowpelt's trainees are allowed into combat I'll let Sandstorm have one."

"It's fine; we can let Brackenfur train his first private." Graystripe responded. Graystripe soon left as Sandstorm walked to Fireheart.

"Are you denying me a private to train in combat?" Sandstorm asked as she felt really jealous.

"It's for your own safety, I don't want Tigerstar killing you." Fireheart responded.

"So you care about me?" Sandstorm asked.

"I do for you." Fireheart mewed.

"My platoon can you gather where I am standing please gather." Bluestar called out. "Today we will have be two new cats joining us in this platoon. Bramblekit and Tawnykit step forward. Will you be heading out into combat even if it means risking your life?"

"I do!" Bramblekit mewed excitedly.

"I do." Tawnykit responded as she was not as excited.

"For now one your names will be Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. You will be mentored by Fireheart and Brackenfur respectfully." Bluestar responded. "And I received a message from Dappletail that we are assigned to take hill 400. So prepare to move out."

"Excited for your first battle?" Fireheart asked Bramblepaw.

"I am!" Bramblepaw shouted with glee. Goldenflower was holding her M1919A4 MMG as Cloudtail was carrying several metal boxes worth of ammo.

"Ready to roll?" Cloudtail mewed to Lostface who was being thrown back into the combat field.

"I am but I'm nervous." Lostface admitted.

"I was nervous when I first landed on Normandy, I'm sure you will pull through." Cloudtail gave her some courage. "I'll even let you see my mother."

"Thanks." Lostface mewed as she held onto Cloudtail, she was becoming attached to him.

"Okay we are moving out." Bluestar ordered as the platoon began to move out.

"So what is our objective?" Bramblepaw asked as he was curious.

"Our objective is that we must take and hold hill 400. Having the hill would make us have the advantage since we'll be looking down at the valley." Fireheart would respond. They soon began to look around. The forest of pines was so dark that the light couldn't come down to the forest floor.

"I feel nervous." Sandstorm mewed as she clutched her M1 Garand.

"Don't worry; we all get nervous." Cloudtail responded.

"Yeah let's hope we don't walk into a trap." Tawnypaw mewed nervously as she looked around. Soon they walked far enough as they were greeted by gun fire on their left.

"Gunfire! Take cover!" Fireheart ordered as they all ducked down into a sunken road. The gunner was on an open field just across from them. Fireheart looked out to see a single Shadowclan cat with an Mg42 spraying at them, they have a log for cover. Some of the bullets dug deep into the tree trunk.

"We need to take out that gunner!" Brackenfur mewed as she tried to get the gunner with his M3A1 Grease Gun. Bluestar looked around to see what the solution for this situation was.

"Fix bayonets!" Bluestar commanded. All the cats blood ran cold. They dreaded that phrase nor did they want to follow that order. All the cats armed with M1 Garand rifles took out their Bayonets and attached them to the front of the rifles as they had the plans to attack the gunner from all sides. "Fernpaw, Brindleface, Provide cover fire. Everyone else charge!" The cats soon began to charge out in a mad dash, zig zagging to confuse the gunner who was seeing so many cats coming at him once. Soon the cats with Smgs soon flanked around as they soon provided fire from the sides. Cloudtail leaped over stabbing the Shadowclan cat with his Bayonet.

"Continue up the hill!" Fireheart ordered. All the cats soon began to charge up the hill as their adrenaline took over as they ran together. The Shadowclan cats that were at the top of the hill were spooked as they looked up to and quickly surrendered.

"Looks like they surrendered with no resistance." Darkstripe smirked as he soon pushed the Shadowclan as he escorted them down the hill.

"Looks like we captured the hill, we can go back now." Bramblepaw mewed excited.

"You're wrong Bramblepaw, there is another challenge to this assignment, keeping the hill." Fireheart mewed to him.

"They most likely want to take the hill back so it's best we hold onto it until we get relieved." Brackenfur told them.

"Fireheart, Sandstorm, Bramblepaw, Cloudtail and Lostface, you five move down the hill to the east to set up a line of fire." Bluestar ordered. The five cats grabbed their guns as they began to move down the hill. They soon got to the bottom of the hill about 10 minutes later when a large pine tree falls right in front of them. Luckily no one was injured.

"Where did this tree come from?" Bramblepaw mewed. Meanwhile up the hill, Bluestar and the rest of her company were getting flogged with Tank, artillery and mortar fire. It was so intense that they had to keep their heads down. An unknown number of shadowclan cats are annihilated. Fireheart knew he had to move back up the hill.

"We were lucky to have this tree here or it would have been a direct hit." Fireheart mewed realizing the tree had saved their lives. "We're better off staying at the top of the hill so we can have a better vantage point." They soon began to race back up the hill not knowing when a Shadowclan counter attack would come. They soon got to the nest as Bluestar wasn't expecting them.

"What happened?" Bluestar asked as she was confused at why they weren't at the bottom of the hill.

"A tree fell right in front of us and we decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea so we moved back up the hill since we have a better vantage point up here than down there." Fireheart responded as he dug into the steep terrain. But their silence was soon broken it was now noon. Shadowclan cats were coming up the hill about 2 dozen cats armed with Kar98k's Gewehr43's Mp40's and a couple with their Strumgewehr44's (StG 44).

"What the hell is that thing?" Cloudpaw asked as he spotted the two cats with their StG 44's.

The two dozen cats began to charge up the hill as Bluestar and the other cats began to open fire, tearing the Shadowclan attack down, they had taken no casualties but they have certainly done damage to them.

"I hope that's over, I'm out of grenades." Bramblepaw mewed.

"Scavenge the dead cats for extra grenades, we will continue holding this hill until the relief force takes our place." Bluestar ordered as a few cats went to go scavenge the dead cats for more grenades. There will be no attack for the rest of the day. Day turned to night and fighting was over.

Fireheart soon crawled over to Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw as he wanted to talk to them about something.

"Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Fireheart asked.

"Sure." Bramblepaw mewed as he and Tawnypaw soon followed him out of the fox hole as they went to go talk to them.

"I wanted to say is that Tigerstar isn't as great as Darkstripe told you about him. In fact he was the opposite; he is a terrible cat that has murdered other cats for his own selfish greed." Fireheart responded as he was telling them about the dark and terrible truth about their daddy.

"Heck that's why you keep freaking out every time that you see me." Bramblepaw mewed as he was told the truth about Tigerstar.

"Let's get back into the fox hole and we'll keep fighting tomorrow." Fireheart told them as they began to go back to their Fox hole.

Night soon gave to that morning and it was Day 2 of holding onto hill 400. Shadowclan began to open up with their constant barrage of artillery, tank and mortar fire. But this time they were more accurate and more intense. A shot landed into one of the foxhole's filling Cloudtail's leg with shrapnel.

"Cinderpelt!" Cloudtail shouted as his leg was bleeding in the foxhole. Cinderpelt came running over as she took out her knife and began to cut away at the fur seeing the mangled flesh. She soon got out some medical Sulphur.

"Hold still this might sting." Cinderpelt warned as she poured the Sulphur on Cloudtail's injured leg. She soon got out a large medical bandage as she wrapped his leg in it. "I'll treat it as soon as you're relieved, I must treat other wounded cats first." Cinderpelt soon slipped away as she went to go treat the other cats. Soon the artillery barrage stopped.

"Once the artillery stops then the infantry comes in to finish us off." Fireheart told Bramblepaw about how this attack was working. Soon a platoon of Shadowclan cats began to charge up the hill desperate to retake the hill from the Thunderclan cats. The cats soon responded as they began to fire down onto the Shadowclan cats as they charged determined. It was mostly paratroopers but they were fierce as they were simply ready for this. The Shadowclan cats although their attack was determined but futile. They were soon cut down by Thunderclan's metal.

"It's over, scavenge what you can." Bluestar ordered. The thunderclan cats soon began to scavenge what they could find including ammo and grenades but they were soon starting to run low on ammo so they needed to use what they had wisely. That afternoon the second shadowclan counter attack takes place but thunderclan was locked and loaded. They began to fire down onto them despite their ammo was starting to run out. Soon Thornpaw raced over as he had a radio. Fireheart soon snatched the raido.

"This is Thunderclan cats 2-5-3 requesting 18 batteries!" Fireheart screamed into the radio. The Thunderclan batteries soon began to fire as the Shadowclan cats attacking the hill to the east were getting annihilated along with their tanks, artillery and mortars soon the buzzing of planes flew overhead.

"Those planes are ours! P47's!" Fireheart shouted the planes took out any remaining Shadowclan defenses situated around the hill.

Night situated as the cats were soon relieved and headed back as other Thunderclan squads were to take their place. Cinderpelt soon took Cloudtail to have his leg healed and the cats were going to settle down for one good rest. They have taken and held onto hill 400.


	11. Falling back to the Ardennes

**December 10** **th** **, 1944. Hurtgen Forest, Germany.**

"It was about 6 days since we took hill 400, but it was the last bit of progress we were going to make for a while. We were going to receive news that we should start falling back. Something was coming in fast. We weren't prepared for it or someone coming in." Cloudtail read what he wrote in his diary. Soon a jeep soon pulled up with a familiar she cat in the back of it.

"Princess you're back." Fireheart mewed as he hugged her warmly.

"Who is this?" Graystripe asked as he was puzzled.

"Oh this is my sister Princess, She's Cloudtail's mother. Princess, this is my best friend Graystripe." Fireheart greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you." Graystripe responded giving her paw a nice shake.

"Cloudpaw I haven't seen you in so long." Princess mewed as she hugged her fluffy child.

"It's Cloudtail now mother, I've been promoted." Cloudtail responded.

"Congrats." Princess squealed as he hugged her kit.

"Oh yeah I made a girlfriend while I was out fighting." Cloudtail announced as Lostface creeped up to her shyly.

"What happened to her?" Princess shrieked as she saw Lostface was missing an eye.

"It's kind of an ugly story but…" But before Cloudtail could explain, Lostface bolted off as she was frightened. "Excuse me for a moment." He went off to find Lostface as Sandstorm came up to them.

"Oh is this your sister that has come to visit us?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yes it is." Fireheart responded.

"So is this who's girlfriend?" Princess asked as she was very confused about who this stranger was.

"She's mine." Fireheart answered.

"So you're Cloudtail's mother right?" Sandstorm asked.

"Oh and yes. But I need to go now. It was nice talking to you. I will come back to your platoon in 15 days. I promise presents when I come back." Princess responded as she soon began to walk away.

"She seems cheerful." Sandstorm responded.

"Yes she's always like that, except when she was pregnant with Cloudtail and his siblings when she was just a teenager." Fireheart told Sandstorm.

"That is really messed up." Sandstorm replied. "Oh and Graystripe a letter came in for you." She handed him the letter as was curious about what it was.

 _Dear Graystripe_

 _I have been so proud of completing Stormpaw's and Featherpaw's training. They are now part of the resistance movement as they are being watched under the eyes of Stonefur and Mistyfoot respectfully. They do miss you and are wondering when you will be coming back for them. They also do miss Silverstream now that you brought her up and they have so many questions about them. Also we also told Ravenpaw and Barley to fall back with us since they found out what Darkstripe is up to and has been talking to Tigerstar lately. Windclan has followed suit and I think you should start to fall back as soon as possible. This counter attack will hit hard._

 _Sincerely yours, Mosspelt._

"I think it's time that we start to fall back with everyone else." Graystripe suggested Fireheart.

"Yeah I'm kind of worried about Cloudtail' his leg was injured by that mortar fire 6 days ago." Fireheart mewed.

"Maybe we should take it easy." Graystripe mewed as they turned to see Lostface and Cloudtail looking into the puddle.

"Cloudtail I don't think anyone would want me with this hideous scar that used to be my eye. I wish I was already discharged." Lostface mewed as she was looking into the puddle.

"Look, take a word from me. No matter what happens to you, you're still you. Even if you get scarred or beaten to a pulp you're still beautiful to me." Cloudtail mewed to Lostface.

"Am I really." Lostface asked.

"You are, don't think something like this will drag you down. You'll still be mine." Cloudtail responded.

"Cloudtail let's go we're moving out." Fireheart called as he went up to him to help him walk despite having an injured leg.

"Yeah we should get going." Graystripe mewed.

 **December 11** **th** , **1944\. Hurtgen Forest, Germany. 0:00.**

Darkstripe padded up to Tigerstar as he was getting the final preparations together. There were many tanks, aircraft, halftracks and many more as he was ready to steamroll his way through to push the three clans back to split their communications lines. It was one last desperate attempt to regain the offensive.

"So you ready for this? Tigerstar asked.

"You bet I am." Darkstripe responded.

"We should be able to drive a wedge in Thunderclan's forces and screw over their communications." Tigerstar responded as he was getting the plans finalized. Soon Blackfoot walked over.

"Boulder wants you to talk to some suspicious cat. Although he's small, he has the guts to kill bears many times his size and destroys their tanks. He and his group of cats with teeth in their collars will offer us the assistance we need for this operation. The dogs are no longer being our reliable asset as much as they would rather sue for peace. A few will continue to fight but the rest aren't up for it. They must be exterminated and sent to a concentration camp." Blackfoot told Tigerstar that a new ally was much more worthy than a bunch of dogs.

"Okay good." Tigerstar responded as Darkstripe left.

"Okay cats of Shadowclan, we are going to put a wedge on Thunderclan's forces. This means all tanks, planes and guns will be in working order for this operation. We aren't going to give up any more ground, do you understand?" Tigerstar announced.

"Yes Sir." All the cats soon responded.

"Good let's roll." Tigerstar called out as the tanks, planes, and other stuff soon drove off as they began to regain lost territory, Thunderclan was now on the run.

 **December 17** **th** **, 1944. Ardennes Forest, Belgium.**

Snow was falling hard all over the forest as the blizzards began pounding the Ardennes. It was clear that Tigerstar wasn't only their biggest threat but also the biting cold. Fireheart was leading another patrol with Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brindleface, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Cloudtail and Lostface as they trekked along the snow as the blizzard fell down in sheets.

"Keep your eyes open, we might have something ambush us." Fireheart ordered as the cats soon began to split up as they formed a ring.

"Any sign of Tigerstar?" Cloudtail mewed. Brindleface soon looked down to see that there was a trail of paw prints in the snow.

"Not yet." Fireheart responded. "Keep your head up and your eyes open." Sandstorm soon splits off from the rest of the group as she went to a shed. "Sandstorm get back here." He followed her into the barn as she was waiting for him.

"Fireheart you're probably wondering why I've dragged you all the way here?" Sandstorm asked.

"I just wanted to say is that I… I… I love you." Sandstorm mewed nervously admitted her love to the former poor cat.

"Really? Because you hated me when we got to Morocco for being a poor low class cat." Fireheart admitted. He soon took a match as he lit up a lantern.

"So want to get married when this war is over?" Sandstorm asked.

"If we make it that is." Fireheart mewed. They soon began to head out of the barn with the lantern in tow. They soon began to look around for the rest of their group as they noticed something on the ground.

"Where are they?" Sandstorm asked as Fireheart looked down, they saw rabbits laying down as a trail.

"Let's follow this trail to see where it leads us." Fireheart told her. They soon began to follow the rabbits to see where they went. The snow had lifted a bit but the temperature was still frigid.

"What are you planning to do with the rabbits?" Sandstorm asked.

"We'll tell Bluestar about this so we can gather the rabbits and dump them into the river." Fireheart mewed. Soon gunshots were heard as there was howling out. Hissing was soon heard as it soon went silent.

"NO!" A voice wailed. Fireheart and Sandstorm heard the noise as they scrambled to where the wailing was. It was down the rabbit trail as leading to the wailing. They soon reached the end of the trail as blood stained the snow. Three dead dogs lay on the snow as there was also the scent of cat blood everywhere as well as the dog blood.

"Why her?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?!" Cloudtail cried as Lostface cuddled with him as he sobbed into the blood stained snow. Fireheart looked up to see the dead cat at the end of the trail was Brindleface.

 **[A/N]: This is going to be less battle but more about plot. So now much of Thunderclan is pinned in the Ardennes forest. Sandstorm admits her love for Fireheart which he accepts.**

" **They find rabbits suspiciously leading to the Thunderclan camp. They spent 300 years making a pile and turn around to see Brindleface's dead body. But can you blame Tigerstar for mistaking her for a rabbit? She's just so soft." Moonkitti. I spoil "A Dangerous Path" for everybody.**

 **Also if any of you are reading this and have Youtube accounts, go subscribe to Moonkitti Herself. I want her to reach 200k Subscribers or even 250k by 2020. I'm happy she reached 100k subscribers but I want to make her go bigger. I just love her and her videos so much.**


	12. Killing the dogs (Battle of the Bulge)

**December 18** **th** **, 1944. The Ardennes forest, Belgium.**

"I can't believe she's dead." Ashpaw mewed as water watered up in their eyes. He pushed his light grey fur into Brindleface's limp body. Fernpaw stood beside her brother and adopted brother as they were all trying their best to get over their dead mother.

"So the gun jammed on her due to the heavy ice and snow. She managed to kill two dogs with the bullets and she killed the third one by clubbing it with the stock of the gun. That explains why there was a dead dog right next to her. She was stabbed in the side." Fireheart mewed as he explained how Brindleface died in the first place.

"These dogs need to die or surrender. I don't know how many are left but we need to get rid of them. This cannot be tolerated any longer." Bluestar hissed as she was in a bad mood. "Ashpaw, Fernpaw, send Brindleface into a coffin, we are shipping her home." The two apprentices looked up as they still couldn't get over her death as Cloudtail walked over.

"So you're quickly sending her kits off to bury her. Wow I'm sure that's not traumatizing." Cloudtail mewed to Bluestar.

"Up yours fluffy butt." Bluestar hissed. Cloudtail stopped in his tracks as rage began to fill him.

"I am just ready to slaughter ever Shadowclan cat that is out here in this forest! Even if it means I die!" Cloudtail screamed as he couldn't lose Brindleface without revenge.

"Peace, Cloudtail. I'm sure there is a better way than letting your rage out on everyone else." Fireheart mewed trying to calm him down.

"I can't see Bluestar like this." Cloudtail mewed as he soon collapsed.

"We know. Shadowclan isn't going to stop until we deal with the dogs first." Fireheart responded with him. Soon Lostface and Whitestorm returned from a patrol with Goldenflower and her jeep.

"There is a steep gorge with a fast flowing river underneath. The river is barely frozen over so I might have an idea on how we can finish those dogs off once and for all." Lostface responded.

"So you're ready to hear it?" Whitestorm asked.

"Yes sure." Fireheart responded. The cats huddled together to figure out a plan that could be executed swiftly to bring the dogs crashing down into the river.

"Okay we should take turns running down a set path that will lead to the gorge. Fernpaw and Ashpaw would be first since the ground they are running on is flat with little snow. Then Sandstorm will take over followed by Longtail, Dustpelt, Mousefur and Graystripe. You'll be last Fireheart where you will be handling the steepest part of the slope that will lead into the gorge. Those clumsy dogs won't be able to turn quickly and will all fall into the river and drown or freeze in the frigid water." Whitestorm suggested as he began to plan out the attack. "Also only use pistols. The primary guns will feel heavy and slow and we want to do this in lightning speed."

"Okay we got it." Fireheart responded.

That night Bluestar decided to call Cloudtail over into her tent. It was clear that she wanted to talk to him alone.

"What is it Bluestar?" Cloudtail asked curiously.

"Cloudtail." Bluestar responded. She soon went up taking his M1 Garand away. "Brindleface's death has hit us hard. I can't into a fight with Fernpaw being the only Support gunner we have. So I'm making you Thunderclan's new support gunner." Bluestar soon gave Cloudtail Brindleface's M1918A2 BAR with the Bipod attached to it. Cloudtail shifted with the awkward weight of the gun. "Thanks for keeping my company." She soon hugged the fluffy white tom as he was keeping her happy for the past couple of weeks.

Darkstripe was soon leading Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw into the wilderness as he had plans to meet up with Tigerstar seeing how Fireheart had something funny being done tomorrow. He had a lit lantern as he was looking for Tigerstar as the howling wind soon puts out the light.

"Hold on a moment." Darkstripe responded as he looked for a match. He soon got a match out as he scratched it. He soon puts it into the lantern to light it up. He threw the match down to cool down. He lifted the lantern up to see Fireheart was standing right in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Fireheart asked.

"I was looking for Tigerstar." Darkstripe responded.

"Get back to the camp." Fireheart ordered as he pointed his M1 Carbine at him. Darkstripe turned around as Fireheart lead the three of them back to camp. "Bluestar will have fun with you."

The next day, everyone was getting ready to punish the dogs by forcing them into the river. Everyone was getting ready.

"Can I help Fireheart?" Cloudtail asked.

"No Cloudtail, you are needed at the base of the river to make sure the dogs drown and watch Lostface." Fireheart responded as he left. "Let's go deal with the dogs. Oh yeah, Fernpaw and Ashpaw are participating."

"You're teaching them in their formative teenage years that revenge is a good way to solve their emotional problems." Cloudtail mewed but Fireheart ignored him. He ran off to get into position.

About 90 minutes later. Fireheart was waiting for when the dogs were coming. They were supposed to be here about 15 minutes ago but nothing was coming. He sighed as he takes a look as he heard the thumping of paws crunching on the snow. It was Graystripe with the dogs behind him.

"Get ready Fireheart!" Graystripe called out. Fireheart soon jumped out as Graystripe jumped in taking his place. Fireheart ran leading the dogs waving his M1911A1 pistol. Fireheart was running far ahead of the dogs as he shot straight down the gorge. However someone else was waiting and he wasn't part of the plan but ready to sabotage it. Fireheart soon reached the very end of the gorge when Tigerstar jumped out tackling him to the ground.

"You thought you were part of this plan. Those dogs are coming are your entire platoon will be wiped out and soon I will have an advantage to retake what I've lost." Tigerstar hissed as he had Fireheart pinned. The dogs were almost there. When Fireheart took out his combat knife and stabbed Tigerstar in the side. Tigerstar shot up as the knife was deep into his abdomen. Blood squirted out as Tigerstar looked seeing the dogs were rapidly closing in. "I'll be back for you!" he suddenly jumped into the bushes as Fireheart kept running. However the dogs were right on top of him as the leader tackled him to the ground as he got out his combat knife to try to stab Fireheart to death.

Fireheart soon got out his pistol shooting the leader dog in the knee cap as the dog screeched in pain but it still tried to kill him. Fireheart shot at the dog's snarling face as he narrowly missed. Soon he saw other dogs join him as he soon took the pistol and shot down 2 more dogs but the wounded dogs had the determination to kill him. Out of ammo, Fireheart feared for the worse.

Suddenly Bluestar leaped from nowhere tackling the dogs down as she dragged the three attacking dogs down into the gorge. The rest of the dogs scatted but Graystripe was right on their heels as they had them surrounded. Bluestar and the dogs fell into the gorge as the thin ice broke through as all four of them were under frigid water. Fireheart tossed his empty pistol away as he dived down into the gorge to rescue Bluestar. He landed into the water as he was now submerged into the icy waters.

"Bluestar?" Fireheart called for her. He saw her going under with the dog leader dragging her down with him.

Fireheart soon swam to Bluestar as he pulled out her Combat knife stabbing the dog leader in the neck. He soon freed Bluestar as he swam to the surface but the strong current was taking them under the ice. Back above Sandstorm watched in horror.

"It's Fireheart! He's Drowning!" Sandstorm shrieked as she saw him under the ice.

"Quick we must do something!" Longtail called out.

Back under the ice, Fireheart was running out of air as he took Bluestar's M1A1 Thompson and began to use the stock to break through the thin ice but he was losing his strength every time he tried to free themselves. Soon he saw a hole just up ahead and his eyes began to fade to black as he ran out of strength. While passing out, he heard a voice.

"Hold on we got you." The voice called out. Soon something grabbed the gun and Fireheart and Bluestar.

Fireheart soon opened his eyes to see he was in the Riverclan medical camp as he was under medical blankets by a warm fire. The blankets were warm and soft made from the finest of quality, it reminded him of home. Soon Mistyfoot came around with some warm compress cloths and some tea.

"We were lucky to find you in the water." Mistyfoot mewed as she places the compress cloths on Fireheart's forehead.

"Thank's for saving me." Fireheart mewed. He had a lot to thank.

"You were going into shock when we rescued you." Cinderpelt mewed. She soon entered with some medical pills to make sure he had his medicine.

"What's the cause?" Mistyfoot asked Cinderpelt.

"Fireheart has Pneumonia and a cold. When you and Stonefur reached down into the water to drag him out, it felt like icicles have grown on our paws." Cinderpelt responded.

"Will he recover?" Mistyfoot asked.

"He will make a full recovery but he will have to be in the medical tent for a couple of days while he recovers." Cinderpelt responded. Soon Stonefur came in.

"But the siege will use our Medical reserves quickly, we will run out of the medical supplies that we'll need." Stonefur argued.

"Don't worry they'll fly the supplies in and send them down in parachutes as well as more reinforcements." Cinderpelt reassured her.

"If Fireheart is okay, then what happened to Bluestar?" Mistyfoot asked.

"I'm sorry to say but Bluestar is dead." Cinderpelt responded as her voice was somber.

"What killed her? We can't lose such a valuable leader to our platoon." Fireheart asked mustering the strength to speak.

"It's still being debated; some say she drowned while Stonefur thought Hypothermia killed her. Like I said before, the water was really cold. We were going to lose you as well if we didn't rescue you." Cinderpelt responded.

"Then who is going to take over the Platoon and help us defeat Shadowclan?" Fireheart asked.

"That will be you. Thunderclan is depending on you to be their next leader." Cinderpelt responded. She went back to recover some items from Bluestar to be used for the cats that were still in Thunderclan since some of the roles were freed up.

Mistyfoot soon went to Cloudtail who stared right before him were 5 dogs that have surrendered to them.

"What information did you get out of them?" Stonefur asked.

"So they said that the dogs were divided when I was part of the resistance movement while I was just an apprentice. They fled across the north to find security with Tigerstar who had ordered them to help them hold Aachen. Out of the 200 dogs that were there, these 5 are the only survivors of the 200. AND THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" Cloudtail mewed the info out. He soon raised his M1918A2 BAR as he was ready to open fire on the dogs.

"Wait we can kill them in a couple of minutes, we can have the firing squad ready. Stonefur mewed. Cloudtail's rage subsided. Soon Dustpelt, Graystripe, Whitestorm, Bramblepaw and Goldenflower joined them.

"Guns ready?" Stonefur commanded.

"Give us mercy!" The dogs began to cry out.

"You do not deserve mercy!" Cloudtail shouted.

"What mercy have you shown to any of us!" Whitestorm shouted.

"You can die for us!" Cloudtail shouted. The six cats began to open fire on the dogs. Lots of bullets entered them as they soon collapsed dead like the slaughtered. "Looks like they got their mercy." Cloudtail decided to spit on their corpses as the snow ran red with the dogs blood.

 **[A/N]: This was downright intense, Bluestar is dead and Fireheart is sick. Cloudtail had got his revenge on the dogs by killing them in cold blood. But they are still stuck in the Ardennes that Tigerstar is sieging them in. How will Fireheart's leadership take over and help Push Thunderclan to victory? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Also I started a new group forum. The purpose of this group is to throw ideas of Warriors stories you want to create and you can talk about your ideas. The Title of the discussion is called "Blazing Saddles." (Yes that will be the next fanfiction I want to work on after this one is done.) So go check that out. Also, if I had the power to just "Get rid" of fanfic users. I would have a ton of people permanently banned by the time I turn 50. I also want to go ahead and get my revenge by shutting down Warrior's the lost coast forum and ban the admins on their for just plain abuse. (Yes I've been a victim of admin abuse for no reason.) Cobrastar if you're reading this, please join my side.**


	13. Worst Christmas Ever (Battle of Bulge)

**December 19** **th** **, 1944. Ardennes Forest Belgium.**

Fireheart was still making a recovery but it was clear he was still out cold. Soon he opened his eyes to see that he was home.

"Where am I?" Fireheart asked. Soon some cats began to appear from his imagination. The cats that appeared were the cats that had fallen and died in combat. First to appear was a giant lion like brute but as gentle as a breeze.

"It's been a while young Fireheart." The cat called out. Fireheart looked up to see it was his old yet gentle friend full of wisdom and tricks.

"Lionheart, I never knew it was you. What are you going to give me?" Fireheart asked.

"I'm giving you the gift of courage. A leader must take all the daunting tasks for himself, you're going to need it when you get back into Germany." Lionheart responded. He soon disappeared as the next soldier cat came walking forth.

"Redtail?" Fireheart asked.

"Even if we didn't meet in cat I am still glad you didn't let my murder go unsolved. I give you the gift of justice. Thank you for telling Bluestar this." Redtail responded before rubbing the head of the deputy. Soon another cat with a beautiful coat pattern appeared.

"Mistyfoot told me all about you and your bravery and I am proud of it." Silverstream mewed. "You really helped us all in Sicily. But you can't trust everyone. I'm giving you the gift of Loyalty. This will show your how you will decide who is truthful." Soon she disappeared as a fast moving tom came racing along.

"I give you the gift of tireless energy. It is necessary if you want to keep running around on the battlefield." Runningwind mewed as his voice was fast. He soon zipped off without a reply. Brindleface soon came up to him as she was there to thank him.

"Thank you for looking after my kits and Cloudtail for me. Frostfur sure does miss me being around." Brindleface mewed to him. "As your reward you get protection. Protection from a leader defends his platoon like a mother defends her kittens." Brindleface soon left as another cat an apprentice showed up.

"I am so sorry Swiftpaw, I wanted to get you promoted but I couldn't. Bluestar wouldn't allow me." Fireheart begged as he recognized the apprentice.

"It's okay, I'm at peace now. As your reward, you get the gift of mentoring. Your knowledge will be useful for the troops you will teach for future battles ahead." Swiftpaw mewed. He soon left as he went off. Soon a ragged old she cat covered in scars soon came over.

"I will want to thank you for what you did back there when you were just an apprentice. My loyalty still lies with you. But you do care for those that you want to see safe even the enemy. My gift for you is Compassion, since it feels wrong to leave an enemy on the battlefield." Yellowfang responded as he voice rasped. She soon disappeared. She was soon replaced by a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat as she was happy to see him.

"It has been a long time soldier. I've heard you made some relationships with Sandstorm before, she is proving your loyalty to you as much as I wished I had a mate and kits though I was so fascinated with medicine I couldn't give it up. My gift will be Love for your future relationship with Sandstorm." Spottedleaf mewed as she warmly greeted him.

"I will definitely miss you." Fireheart responded.

"So do I." Spottedleaf responded as she disappeared and the last cat to greet him was Bluestar, looking younger and stronger than before. She looked like she had restored her faith with her ancestors.

"I was impressed that you risked your life for me. Even in my drowning life you would still risk all. As your gift I am giving you the gifts of Nobility, Certainty, and faith. Use it well." Bluestar mewed as she was happy to be with those that fell. Soon all the cats soon gathered.

"We are all proud of you and what you have accomplished. For now on you will be known as Firestar and the new rank of Staff Sergeant." All the cats chanted together. Before Pride can take over Firestar, the ground opened up as he soon fell into it. There were the bodies of mangled troops and destroyed tanks burning all over. More bodies soon joined it continued to get worse.

"Four will become two. Lions and tigers will meet on the battlefield and blood will spill all over Germany." A voice whispered the haunting message. Firestar soon woke up.

"Anything wrong Firestar?" Cinderpelt asked as she was listening to this the entire time.

"I'm good. Also I think I'm feeling better." Firestar responded.

"That's good to hear. Let's get going." Cinderpelt mewed as she helped him to his feet. They soon staggered out as they returned back to where there camp was.

Ever since the defeat of the dogs, some of the forces were beginning to carve morsels off of the Shadowclan offensive. It was clear that they weren't going to last.

 **December 24** **th** **, 1944. The Ardennes forest, Belgium. 21:55.**

Massive pine trees were decorated across the camp with their lights hanging off of them. The troops were discussing what they wanted to get for tomorrow as a present. Cloudtail and the apprentices were busy huddled around a fire in the freezing cold. Firestar walked over to the fire as they had some cups of hot coffee in their canteens.

"To Bluestar, in honor of fighting by your side, you will guide us to victory in the ultimate demise of Shadowclan." Cloudtail chanted. The other apprentices raised their canteens in her offer.

"I see that you're still honoring your former leader Cloudtail." Firestar responded. "I would like to see you and Whitestorm in my tent alone. There is a surprise for you." He soon walked off to his tent.

"I'll be right back, keep chatting away until I get back." Cloudtail hopped along to catch up with Firestar. Soon he reached his tent as he had a couple of gifts for them. Whitestorm looked at Cloudtail whose leg was still bandaged up.

"How's that leg holding up for you?" Whitestorm asked.

"Its fine, hopefully it could have that bandage removed in time for the New Year." Cloudtail responded. Whitestorm laughed at his joke and resolution.

"All right, now the reason I called you two in here is because I'm giving you two a promotion." Firestar began. "I have been impressed with how you two managed to push back the offensive and rolling them out of the hill. Some of Thunderclan is still stranded in Bastogne and we will break it. Whitestorm I'm promoting you to Sergeant and Cloudtail, I appreciate that you are helping Lostface out and I'm promoting you to corporal. Also Princess is coming tomorrow with the presents. And you two will be helping me defend our armored convoy that will break the siege."

"Do they want to surrender in Bastogne?" Whitestorm asked.

"No they want us to surrender." Firestar answered.

"NUTS!" Whitestorm shouted.

"Get some rest for tomorrow; it's going to be a crazy one." Firestar responded giving the two of them presents. They soon walked out as they were soon ready for bed.

 **December 25** **th,** **1944\. Ardennes Forest, Belgium. 9 miles north of Bastogne.**

"God is it freezing cold or what?" Bramblepaw asked clutching his M1A1 Thompson that Bluestar had.

"I could seriously go for another cup of Joe." Brackenfur mewed as he shivered.

"Yeah we're all freezing out here." Tawnypaw responded. Soon Fireheart walked over.

"Bramblepaw can I talk to you for a moment?" Firestar asked.

"Sure." Bramblepaw responded as he and Firestar went to a separate section of the foxholes.

"Bramblepaw I wanted to ask you, even if Tigerstar is your father, will you still be loyal to Thunderclan?" Firestar asked.

"Of course I will. After all, you have taught me a lot even if you freak out every time you see me." Bramblepaw responded. "Even if my origins are different, I will still stay loyal. You taught me a lot more than Tigerstar has."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Firestar responded. Soon Ravenpaw, Barley, Onewhisker and Deadfoot came running. "Why are Windclan cats here?"

"Windclan has lost the offensive to the north. We've been ordered to Regroup with Thunderclan and prepare for the counter push." Deadfoot mewed.

"When will they be coming?" Firestar asked.

"Soon." Onewhisker responded.

"Where's Tallstar?" Firestar asked.

"He's in a fighter plane. Helping our bombers destroy a nearby Shadowclan storage area that houses enemy tanks. Ravenpaw managed to destroy two of them but they kept coming. We were ordered to fall back." Deadfoot responded. Cloudtail soon came racing over.

"The supplies have arrived I want you to check them out." Cloudtail mewed.

"Okay. Follow me." Firestar ordered. When he arrived, he saw many trucks unpacking crates of supplies such as ammo, food and warm clothing as well as some presents.

"Anyone in the mood for fudge?" Princess asked as she hopped out of the truck. "Boy, its cold out here."

"Mother!" Cloudtail shouted excitedly as he ran over to hug her.

"I'm so glad to see you." Firestar greeted her.

"I heard you got pushed back so you didn't get to go home for the holidays so I had to bring the presents to you." Proncess responded.

"Hey Cloudtail, can you bring this box of ammo to one of our machine gun crews?" Frostfur asked.

"Sure." Cloudtail responded as he soon took the box of ammo as he went to where Frostfur had assigned him. He soon arrived to the Machine gun nest with Goldenflower and Mousefur were assigned.

"Look who's came with the presents Saint Nick?" Mousefur asked.

"Put it under our tree." Goldenflower responded as Cloudtail puts the ammo box under the tree. The ammo was under the tree alongside canteens, some medical supplies and Mousefur's carbine with some sweets.

"Princess has got brownies up there if you want some." Cloudtail mewed. Soon something exploded as a tree came down.

"I think the brownies will come later, we got company." Goldenflower responded. Shadowclan and some strange kittypets with teeth in their collars were beginning the assault on their lines.

"What is going on? I don't want to end up dying out here!" Princess shrieked seeing the attack unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Cloudtail, get out here and help me with Mg crew 4." Firestar ordered. "Here Princess, take my M1 Carbine, I will be assisting Cloudtail." Princess takes the M1 Carbine with some clips as she cocked bolt on the light gun. She was soon ordered into Mg nest where Goldenflower was for her safety. Soon Cloudtail and Firestar got into nest 4. Cloudtail loaded a 250 round belt into the stationary M1919A4 Machine gun. He cocked the bolt as Firestar grabbed an Ithaca M37 with a rubber butt stock. He checked if it was loaded before he grabbed some of the ammo belt to help feed Cloudtail. Soon smoke came up.

"They're using smoke to cover their charge!" Whitestorm shouted as he was commander of the right side. Soon the Shadowclan cats came charging out of the smoke as began to clear.

"Open fire! Cloudtail, shoot in bursts of 3!" Firestar instructed. Cloudtail began to open fire as he wielded the M1919A4 Machine gun. It was clear that Tigerstar was going to throw everything at them. Shadowclan cats began to fall one by one as they began to fire. But the tanks soon began rolling over. They were 175 yards within their position.

"Cloudtail, continue firing, I'm calling Artillery, mortars and Tallstar's bombers." Firestar ordered as he continued to pepper fire with his .30 Caliber machine gun. Firestar ran out of his nest as went to go to the radio. "Smallear, One-eye I am requesting Artillery and Mortars to deal with Shadowclan tanks. Also order Tallstar with the bombers to destroy the tanks."

"Roger that 10-4. Out." Smallear called over the radio. Firestar soon ran back to his Machine gun nest where Cloudtail was peppering the Shadowclan troops away.

"Stand back!" Ravenpaw shouted from the Far left as he was being supported with Barley and Tawnyfur. He soon fired a Bazooka rocket as he destroyed the treads of a Panzer 4.

"Nice shot." Barley responded as he fired his Mp40.

"You three should get out of here and support the center we got something coming your way." Firestar shouted as the three cats soon dashed away from the far left of the troops. Soon the M4 Shermans began to steamroll their way to make up the far left. The three cats soon slid into machine gun nest 4 as Cloudtail was peppering the cats as they popped out from the tanks. Soon Mortar fire began to come down injuring many Shadowclan cats but doing little to the tanks. The 15 tanks Shadowclan had been destroying the Shermans that they had. They called 20 shermans in and 4 had already been destroyed. Soon the Artillery began to rain down destroying about 3 of Shadowclan's tanks. But it wasn't enough.

"Nothing's working!" Cloudtail shouted as he continued to fire in bursts. He was almost out of ammo.

"We should hold out until Tallstar arrives with the bombers." Firestar shouted. Ravenpaw fired his bazooka finishing off a Tiger 1 tank. Soon a shout came from Goldenflower's nest. Firestar soon ran over and saw Mousefur was injured as she took a bullet to her elbow. "Cinderpelt, get Mousefur to the back lines, Princess take over for her."

"Okay." Princess mewed nervously as she continued to help pepper the Shadowclan cats away from their tanks. Soon, the Pak 40 and Pak 38 guns soon came rolling in as they began to shell Thunderclan and Windclan reinforcements that were arriving on the M3 Halftracks to help protect the M4 Sherman tanks.

"They still keep coming!" Cloudtail shouted as he continued bursting with the M1919A4 but he unfortunately finished his 250 round belt of ammo rendering the Machine gun useless. He soon got out his M1918A2 BAR and he began firing from the hip to provide support. Soon a plane came crashing down from the sky. Soon more planes came in as the sky soon turned into a chaotic fight. Bombs were being let off loosely as tanks from Shadowclan tanks and artillery were being destroyed. A Shadowclan Pak 40 fires off as it blows up Goldenflower's Machine gun nest.

"Princess!" Cloudtail shouted.

"Cloudtail you need to stay here to continue providing fire. Sandstorm, get some more ammo for this Machine gun nest. I and Lostface will clear out that nest.

"Got it!" Sandstorm mewed as she ran off to get another ammo box for Cloudtail. Soon Firestar dashed across the shortest route to get to the destroyed Machine gun nest. He fired off a couple of shots from his Shotgun killing a Couple of Shadowclan cats at close range as he soon began to dig out the machine gun nest as Lostface soon joined him. Willowpelt soon joined in to cover them with her M3A1 Grease gun. Firestar and Lostface dug away as they found Goldenflower unharmed She dragged Princess out as she had a piece of Shrapnel in her side.

"It's going to be okay Princess. Littlecloud is going to help you." Firestar mewed. Princess was bleeding as she clutched his and Mousefur's M1 Carbines. Littlecloud raced over He soon puts Princess on a stretcher as he raced her behind the front lines to be treated. "What happened Goldenflower?" Firestar asked as he picked up the Carbine and he began to fire while Goldenflower took the other one. They soon began to fire away together.

"A Pak 40 shot has hit out nest. Luckily the log above us collapsed shielding us from most of the blast but Princess took a piece of Shrapnel." Goldenflower responded.

Sandstorm soon raced to Machine gun Nest #4 with another box of 250 rounds. Cloudtail was running low on BAR ammo when Sandstorm arrived.

"You're here! I only have 1 clip of ammo left." Cloudtail announced to Sandstorm as he loaded the last clip of ammo he had. He began firing to keep Shadowclan at bay. Sandstorm was loading the box of M1919A4 ammo into the Machine gun while Cloudtail used up the last of ammo that he had.

"Prep that Machine gun, I'll cover you!" Sandstorm shouted as Cloudtail ducked down into the nest. She fired her M1 Garand ad Cloudtail cocked the bolt readying it. He soon began to fire with Sandstorm. Soon more bombs began to crash down destroying the rest of Shadowclans forces. Those that lived retreated, while hundreds of cats lay dead or wounded across the battlefield. Firestar soon saw the rest of the cats retreat as he went to tally up the casualties. Tallstar soon landed with his fighter plane as he got out of the cockpit.

"What happened?" Firestar asked Tallstar.

"We got intercepted by Shadowclan fighter planes. The sky became a war in itself. I took out 4 planes but our bombs couldn't release properly." Tallstar replied. "And we lost 2 bombers in the process."

"But you inflicted damage on them right?" Firestar asked.

"Yes we did." Tallstar replied.

"At this rate we should begin rolling them back." Firestar mewed in relief. Soon Cinderpelt raced over as she had news.

"Sorrelkit, she's been poisoned. Me and Littlecloud are treating her. It looks bad." Cinderpelt responded. "We managed to get Princess and Mousefur into stable condition and they will make a full recovery. I'm surprised a Kittypet would help put up a vigorous defense. "

"Yeah she's a fighter. I bet I should make a promotion to two special cats who definitely deserved a promotion long ago." Firestar responded.

It was soon night time as Firestar soon gathered the entire platoon for an announcement.

"Cats of Thunderclan platoon I would like to promote two cats of our platoon. Lostface, Thornpaw step forward." Firestar announced. "I know your promotions are long overdue but will you be a model soldier even if it cost your life?"

"I do." Lostface mewed excited.

"I do." Thornpaw mewed as he beamed.

"That's great. Thornpaw you will be promoted to PFC and your new name will be Thornclaw. You will be our new patrol manager. And Lostface, you long deserve a promotion. You will go from a dead cat walking to a PFC and your new name will be Brightheart. Cloudtail certainly trained you well with your one eye. Keep going and you will surely be a true underdog hero. And you get a purple heart for your injuries despite your bravery." Firestar beamed as he promoted the two cats. They soon left as he went to go to his tent.

 **[A/N]: 3000 words, that's impressive. I can type up to 4000 words spreading it across 10 pages but I want to reach 50k words by the time this story is over. But this is clearly the worst holidays for the platoon but Operation Greif is now a failure. Keep reading to find out why.**


	14. Ambush and betrayal

**December 27** **th** **, 1944. Bastogne, Belgium.**

"It's been two days since we were attacked and a lot has changed in 48 hours. General Patton's third army of Thunderclan cavalry managed to break the siege in the Southwest and Shadowclan has been slowly melting away ever since. Our faith is unknown about Sorrelkit and her poisoning but we were getting word that Leopardstar has been acting friendly with the enemy. More importantly we are receiving news about some kittypets." Cloudtail mewed writing into his journal. He soon walked out to see that everyone was still in tip top shape except for those that were injured. Fortunately they were recovering except for Sorrelkit.

Cloudtail soon entered the medical tent to check on Cinderpelt. She was busy with Littlecloud with treating wounded cats.

"Any news?" Cloudtail asked.

"Mousefur and Princess are fully recovered. Princess will be sent back home until she gets more sweets for us. We need Mousefur to continue fighting with us and I'm not sure about Sorrelkit." Cinderpelt responded. Firestar soon came in with a kittypet.

"This cat has agreed to cooperate with us. It attacked Brackenfur with a sneak attack. Brackenfur was unharmed but we managed to capture this cat." Firestar responded.

"So we'll get some Intel out of this cat and read what the Intel has to offer?" Cloudtail asked.

"Cetainly." Firestar responded. He and Cloudtail walked out of the medical tent to where the Kittypet was being held. "All right kittypet speak up and see what you have to offer." He soon slapped the Kittypet on the back of the head.

"I have the Intel." The Kittypet stammered. It soon gave the files to the location of another Kittypet who went Awol.

 **Info about the Intel:**

 **Name: Sasha.**

 **Appearance: Tawny colored with darker points**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Reasons for attacking: She thinks Thunderclan killed her parents but they died from old age.**

 **Current motivations: Team up with Tigerstar. Plant the last of the bombs on the bridge heading over the Rhine River Blow them up and slow the advance. Bombs being carried on a truck 5 miles north of Bastogne with 250 troops. Blackfoot wrote all of this.**

"Huh, all right, that is our next objective. Everyone we are preparing to go look for this convoy to take their bombs and continue the advance to the Rhine. Prepare to move out." Firestar called out. He soon let the kittypet free when Cinderpelt came racing out. "What is it Cinderpelt?"

"It's Sorrelkit, she's awake." Cinderpelt responded. Firestar and Cinderpelt soon went to the medical tent to where Sorrelkit was sitting up in the bed with IV fluid being pumped into her veins. "Okay Sorrelkit tell me what happened?"

"I spotted Darkstripe leaving the camp so I decided to follow him. I stayed hidden until I saw him with Blackfoot discussing the explosives being planted on a bridge that I don't even know of. Then he turned around and discovered me. He fed me these strange scarlet berries thinking it was candy. Soon I found my vision blurry as I stumbled my way back to camp. Then I blacked out." Sorrelkit mewed.

"So that's why Darkstripe wasn't with us that day. He must have poisoned you while you were spying on him." Firestar mewed finding out all of this. "If he continues this funny business then we must give him the boot. Thanks for your help Sorrelkit. Cinderpelt, continue to treat her." Firestar soon left as he went to gather up all the combat ready cats to capture the last of the explosives.

 **Unknown Location, Ardennes Forest, Belgium: 19:14. 5 miles north of Bastogne.**

"Okay is everyone in position?" Barley called out.

"Just about." Brightheart called over the radio. Cloudtail soon got out his binoculars. He looked around to see that Ravenpaw and Barley finished setting up the traps and they were ready to be sprung. Soon the convoy snaked their way into the trap.

"Okay there here." Cloudtail mewed.

"Wait for my signal." Firestar called out. Soon the Shadowclan convoy was in the trap completely. "NOW!" Firestar called out. Soon the explosives were activated as the trees came down trapping the Shadowclan cats in the convoy. All the Thunderclan cats spring out of their hiding positions and began to attack the Shadowclan convoy that were all trapped. Darkstripe ran for the hills not firing a shot.

The Shadowclan cats had a combination of Kar98k's, Mp40's, a Gewehr43 a Fg42 and a couple of STG 44's. Although they had superior firepower but they only had one clip of ammo and they were easily decimated. Firestar walked down seeing 60 lifeless bodies on the ground.

"Is that it?" Firestar asked. All the cats nodded yes. They still didn't realize that Darkstripe was missing. "Okay Everyone on me. Longtail, Cloudtail and Ashpaw you three will infiltrate the base from the rear to set up sniper support. We'll engage them from the front to take them down.

"Got it." Cloudtail responded.

Darkstripe soon ran into the base that Shadowclan was occupying. He was nervous as he soon have the news about what just happened. Blackfoot soon saw him.

"How many times did I say don't come back." Blackfoot hissed as he clutched his STG 44.

"It's important and you need to prepare for it." Darkstripe mewed.

"Make it quick." Blackfoot mewed letting him into their base.

"Your convoy that was carrying the bombs was attacked and Firestar wants to attack your base." Darkstripe mewed.

"What? We need to tell Tigerstar to evacuate all the Shadowclan memebers and leave those willing to defend the base." Blackfoot responded. He soon rushed to where Tigerstar was stationed. He was in bed with his lovely Sasha as he was sleeping. Blackfoot was knocking. Tigerstar got up as he went to the door. He opened it.

"What is it Blackfoot?" Tigerstar mewed.

"Thunderclan is on their way there we need to evacuate the base and move back into Germany." Blackfoot mewed.

"Okay tell a few to evacuate with the explosives but have the most inexperienced stationed at the base and we should be able to push out." Tigerstar ordered. "Once Leopardstar agrees to help us, we should be able to push them out of Europe."

"What about Iosif and his bear forces, they're nearly at our door step." Blackfoot mewed.

"We'll deal with them later; right now we must get rid of Thunderclan and Windclan." Tigerstar responded. Sasha soon came out of the door as she and Tigerstar went to their personal jeep.

"All Shadowclan cats who are stationed at the base we are falling back to the Rhine river concentration camp. Those who are no worth to us stay behind to fight." Blackfoot ordered.

"Come along Darkstripe." Tigerstar responded. Darkstripe followed Blackfoot.

During all of this time, Longtail, Cloudtail and Ashpaw were sneaking around the rear of the base. They were going to take out any cats stationed there.

"How do we get in?" Ashpaw asked as he wanted to get into the base.

"In here." Longtail mewed. He soon led them into a drainage pipe as they crawled their way through. They soon looked for a way to get out as they were directly underneath them.

"Okay stay silent, I'll get us out." Longtail ordered. He soon got out a Bolt action Welrod pistol as he fired the lock and cocked the hammer. The lock shattered when it was shot. Ashpaw soon opened the hatch as he got the hatch open. Ashpaw exited first then Cloudtail and Longtail last. "Okay we are going to sneak around until I get to a good sniping position. No using the guns just some silent kills." Longtail whispered as the three cats agreed. They soon began to sneak around the base. A shadowclan cat rounded the corner as Longtail shot it with the Welrod pistol he had. He cocked the hammer back.

Ashpaw had decided to go to the east to find any Intel while Cloudtail went straight down as his fur made him indifferent from the snow. He snuck up on a Shadowclan cat that was by itself and got out his Combat knife. He stabbed it in the back of the neck silently. Ashpaw soon found his way into the office as he hid under a wooden table while a couple of Shadowclan cats chatted away. Soon Jaggedtooth entered.

"You two your needed at the gate entrance, we got to make sure that Thunderclan doesn't get in." Jaggedtooth ordered. Soon the two cats followed out. Ashpaw soon got out from under the table as he began to look through the files. He soon found something that was shocking. Leopardstar had decided to team up with Tigerstar to drive Firestar and Tallstar out. He soon raced off to find the others.

10 minutes later, the three cats soon arrived at a deserted building as they climbed to the roof.

"Longtail we need to let Firestar see this." Ashpaw mewed.

"Okay but later." Longtail mewed. Soon the front gates exploded as Thunderclan cats soon came pouring in, earlier than Tigerstar anticipated.

"Here they come." Cloudtail mewed as Firestar soon barged in guns blazing.

"Me and Ashpaw will try to take out the drivers, you cover out position." Longtail mewed as he saw a higher position.

"Got it." Cloudtrail responded firing his M1918A2 BAR into Shadowclan lines.

Longtail soon got to the top as he looked down his sight. He saw several shadowclan cats with Machine guns and Panzershreck bazookas. He soon fired taking out an Mg34 gunner. He knew he had to get that one cat that was scrambling to escape with Tigerstar as they loaded the truck and with the explosives and the core of Shadowclan cats.

"Ashpaw I need you and Cloudtail to help Firestar with the plunging fire and disable those trucks." Longtail ordered.

"What about you?" Ashpaw asked.

"I'll be all right, go on." Longtail responded. Ashpaw scrambled down the side of the building as he was rejoined with Cloudtail as he was peppering fire into Shadowclan defenses as they slowly crumbled away.

"New order, Longtail wants us to disable that truck." Ashpaw mewed to Cloudtail.

"Got it." Cloudtail responded. They soon jumped off as they landed on a steep slope of a snow covered hill. They began sliding down, guns firing blindly from the hip. They soon ram into a shadowclan cats armed with Fg42's and a Panzerfaust. Soon fire came from an M1 Garand, It was Darkstripe. The bullet piercing Ashpaw's leg. Ashpaw screamed in pain as blood leaked from the bullet hole.

"HALT!" Dustpelt shouted spraying his M1A1 Thompson at Darkstripe. A bullet shattered his leg. Darkstripe collapsed into the snow as Firestar walked up to him.

"For your disrespect, poisoning a trainee and collaborating with the enemy. Looks like I'll finish the job." Firestar hissed at Darkstripe. He soon took out his M1911A1 and pointed it at Darkstripe but soon Tigerstar walked up to drag Darkstripe away.

"Let's call this off kittypet." Tigerstar called out.

"You live but don't EVER come back! If you do, WE'LL KILL YOU AND STRING UP YOUR INTESTINES!" Firestar shouted in rage because he wanted to kill Darkstripe for his behavior. Blackfoot helped Tigerstar load Darkstripe onto the truck and they drove off. The rest of Shadowclan retreated away from the camp. Cinderpelt as treating Ashpaw's bullet wound.

"How is he?" Firestar asked regaining his composure.

"He's going to be fine but he's going to be in a brace." Cinderpelt responded.

"Looks like we're down one cat for the count." Longtail mewed as he rejoined the group.

"With Darkstripe gone, who will train Fernpaw?" Cloudtail asked. Firestar's head soon turned to Longtail seeing how he lost his apprentice to a pack of dogs nearly a couple of months ago.

"Longtail, would you be willing to complete Fernpaw's training?" Firestar asked. "She would be a great addition to replace Swiftpaw."

"Of course." Longtail mewed with acceptance. He soon shook his paws with Firestar as got another square worth of ground.

 **[A/N]: Sorry if this is getting out later than usual since I was less active this weekend. It's always good to get some rest but I would have an extra 2 or 3 chapters made since this one was not very interesting but worth find out.**


	15. A bridge too far

"Ever since Darkstripe's betrayal and his banishment, we began pushing the bulge down until it was flat. Then we kept going. For the next 2 months things changed drastically, Tawnypaw became depressed and upset, Leopardstar continued to abandon our allegiance with us and Windclan and Shadowclan was becoming more and more ruthless as we pushed deeper and deeper into Germany. We were threating their industrial heartland and we knew they will collapse soon as we just kept pushing our slow drive in. One day we were getting ready to cross one of their last barriers before we will pour in and all would be lost for Shadowclan." Cloudtail was writing in his Diary as he was getting ready for the final assault. He soon got up as he was looking to get ready for the final push.

 **Allegiances: (For Barley's AWOL friends)**

 **Mitchell (An African Painted wolf with a polish Accent, Weapon: Karabin Samopowtarzalny wz.38M (Only 150 of these guns were made.))**

 **Vasily (An Eurasian Brown Bear with a thick Russian Accent, Weapon: M1891/30 Mosin-Nagant with a PU scope)**

 **Markov (An Ussuri Brown Bear with a Russian Accent, Weapon: PPSh-41)**

 **Bao (A 19** **th** **century Pug with a Chinese dialect, Weapon: PPD 40)**

 **Bayani (A Filipino Pekingese that can speak English, Weapon: M1928 Thompson)**

"Hey Firestar I got together with my old friends that I knew, they can help us push across the Rhine." Barley called out. Ravenpaw and Cloudtail soon came to the center of the camp to find out what was happening. Soon five unknown animals soon approached holding guns that the platoon had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Firestar asked.

"I'm Mitchell, Barley's best friend since the very beginning of the war in 1939. I've been collaborating with him to take down Bloodclan cats and destroy their tank divisions." Mitchell replied. He clutched his very rare Karabin rifle he had since the very beginning of the war. He seemed cold but very forgiving.

"I'm Vasily, I am a good sharpshooter when it comes to deadly accuracy. I join Barley's ragtag forces in March of 1943. I am also the deadliest sniper on the eastern front. For five months I was in Iosifgrad, for five months I killed 225 Shadowclan cats including 11 skilled snipers. I continued to rack up the kills in the years to follow when we all decided to go to Sicily, pay that country of Italy a friendly visit then began collaborating with liberating Riverclan." Vasily introduced himself. He clutched his M1891/30 Mosin-Nagant as he stood intimidating.

"Don't mind him, I'm Markov, a good friend of Wojtek the bear. I joined Barley in June of 1943 during Shadowclan's Hail Mary at Kursk, they freed me from a prison camp, I got a PPSh-41 and we began to attack Shadowclan and Bloodclan tanks and I'm not afraid of any tank not even their almighty Tiger tanks." Markov introduced himself. He slung the PPSh-41 he had since Kursk.

"I'm Bao, I was born in 1927 and I and my kind were at civil war ever since I entered the world. When I was 10, I participated my first fighting at the Marco-Polo Bridge with the many bobtails that want to take over my country. They raped Nanking way too hard and kill my father. For the next 8 years I just kept fighting the Bobtails and eventually Shadowclan as I learned how to survive on my own. I met Barley in the early months of 1944 while I was helping Bayani destroy some Jadgpanthers and Jagdtigers."

"I'm Bayani. I am a Filipino from the Philippines. I participated in the Battle of Bataan in 1942. I was in the Luzon of the Phillipines. I was in the 57th Infantry part of the Filipino Scouts. I am a skilled marksman but I prefer a Sub Machine gun since it holds more ammo. Instead of surrendering, I kept fighting and made a boat out of Bamboo and sailed all the way to China where I fought my way up, met Bao, and we made our way and snuck aboard a troop train and that took us west to Europe where we eventually met up with Barley." Bayani introduced himself as well as telling his origins story.

"You surely had a crazy introduction there Bayani. Would you want to help us take the Rhine?" Firestar asked.

"If it means we can drive the Bobcats back to Japan then sure." Bayani responded.

"We move for the river at dawn tomorrow." Whitestorm ordered. Everyone soon left to get some rest as they were going to push for the last hurdle to get over.

The next day everyone was packed into trucks, they were all heading for the Rhine River as they were starting to get close.

 **March 7** **th** **, 1945. Rhine River, Germany.**

"We're getting close." Cloudtail mewed.

"We don't know where they might be hiding so we got to tread carefully." Bao responded.

"Windclan is crossing another section of the Rhine; they will meet up with us in another section of the land on the other side." Firestar responded.

"Well looks like we're getting close." Brightheart mewed excited.

"Soon it will be over." Sandstorm responded keeping Firestar close. Soon bullets began to shred through the thinly armored truck as a Thunderclan cat soon dropped down dead. The bullets soon became a flurry of gun fire. Soon the jeep infront of them exploded as the truck swiveled around as the guns fired from the bridge and towers.

"Everyone on me!" Fireheart shouted. He, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Sandstorm, Bao and Bayani got out the truck. Another Thunderclan cat was shot dead as they were getting ready. "Cloudtail, make me proud my Nephew, we'll be pouring our way through."

"Covering fire!" Bayani shouted as he began to spray the first tower with his M1928 Tommy gun. Fireheart lead the charge while the Pekingese covered for them. He soon charged out of the crater hole as they were getting close.

"We need to get close so we can cross the bridge! Bao shouted.

"This way Bao." Brightheart ordered. She led the five of them around the path to a flanking side of the hill. Shadowclan cats were defending the bridge to their last breath. Vasily was picking off Shadowclan cats firing their Mg42's with his rifle. Some of the Shadowclan cat turned their heads as the six of them opened fire killing a couple of Shadowclan cats while their M26 Pershing tanks were rolling forward being supported by the M4 Shermans.

Mitchell was leading the frontal attack with Graystripe and Markov as they were fighting their way over the Railroad tracks. It was clear he was pinned down as well.

"Longtail you and Fernpaw provide sniper support to the front that Mitchel is pinned down on, Vasily, continue taking out the Mg42 gunners." Firestar ordered.

"Got it." Longtail mewed. "Fernpaw on me, Vasily, continue taking out those Mg42 gunners, we need to secure the first tower."

"Understood." Vasily roared. He turned back to help nullify the first tower. The pressure on Mitchell was soon relieved a bit so they could continue firing. He got out his Karabin and he began to fire at the Shadowclan cats centered on the bridge. It was clear the defense on the First tower wasn't going to hold.

"All right Thunderclan forward." Whitestorm ordered. He led the cats to the base of the first tower. Willowpelt, Sorrelkit and Goldenflower were soon pulling up in the Jeep with Sorrelkit behind the wheel. Goldenflower began firing the M1919A4 that was stationed on the jeep. Soon they were at the entrance of the first tower.

"Whitestorm, You Brightheart Sandstorm, Mitchell, Bao and Bayani defend the jeep, while Me, Cloudtail, Graystripe and Markov clear the first tower." Firestar ordered.

"Got it. All Thunderclan cats and defectors on me." Whitestorm ordered.

Markov soon got out a bottle with a cloth in it. He soon took out a lighter and he lit the rag of the bottle up. Cloudtail opened the door as Markov through the bottle into the tower, setting the Shadowclan cats on the first floor on fire.

"Wow burning them before you enter, you should have used a flamethrower." Firestar mewed. Everyone laughed as a joke. Soon they entered looking around. "Cloudtail, Markov up the stairs."

The two of them went up the stairs to see Shadowclan cats putting up a strong resistance. Markov and Cloudtail began firing desperately to keep them at bay. Soon Cloudtail took out his Mk2 grenade and pulled the pin quickly tossing it killing the cats in the tight room. The explosion sent pieces of Shadowclan cats flying all over the place. Markov and Cloudtail soon began to make their way to the third floor.

"I would like to see those paws up in the air!" Cloudtail ordered. The Shadowclan cats threw their paws up away from their Mg42's and Mg34's. Cloudtail funneled the four cats down the stairs to the first floor to where the cats were waiting.

"Good job you two; we got to secure the next two towers across the river. Let's move!" Firestar complimented them before they began to reorganize.

"Goldenflower, Cover us, we will be crossing the river." Whitestorm ordered.

"It looks like they have plans to destroy the bridge!" Sandstorm shouted as she saw the bombs attached to the bridge. They soon continued firing away at the defenses to make sure that they got to the bombs in time.

"Brackenfur, Thornclaw, disarm the bombs." Firestar ordered.

"We will." Brackenfur barked the order as he went out of his way to disarm the first bomb he saw. Thornclaw did the same while they continued to fight their way across the river. "The bombs have been disabled." They thought they were but they were wrong, the bombs soon exploded.

"Look out!" Bayani shouted as the bombs blew up. Everyone took cover to avoid getting shrapnel into their body parts. Despite the explosion, the bridge still stood standing.

"How is this bridge still standing?" Bao asked firing his PPD-40 at Shadowclan defenses.

"Maybe this bridge is so big that it wouldn't be detonated as quickly." Brightheart responded.

"Yeah, I'm used to seeing Bobcats destroy entire bridges in one go." Bao responded.

"This bridge is made out of steel. Your bridges were probably made out of wood or stone. And, where were you again?" Cloudtail mewed as he knew bridges before. He soon wondered where Bao was from.

"China." Bao responded. Soon the buzzing of planes came in as it became louder and louder.

"Stukas inbound! Whitestorm shouted. They all ducked for cover as the planes released their payload onto the bridge. They scrambled across making it to the other side. Firestar began to organize everyone.

"Bao, You, Sandstorm, Markov and Mitchell take the tower A while Whitestorm, Bramblepaw, Ashpaw and Brightheart take tower B. I am going to go with Cloudtail and Bayani to capture a flak gun to take those planes out of the sky." Firestar ordered. Soon the cats split as the three of them ran to find the flak gun at the other side of the trenches; they soon crouched behind some cover.

"Bayani, how good are you on ammo?" Firestar asked.

"I still got 3 drums left." Bayani responded reloading his M1928.

"Okay good; provide cover fire while I and Cloudtail capture the flak gun to take those planes out of the sky." Firestar responded. Bayani soon leaped out spraying some Shadowclan cats in the trench as Cloudtail and Firestar soon dashed across it to capture their objective. They soon fired their guns as well killing some of the Shadowclan cats before reaching the Flak gun. "You know what to do?" Firestar asked.

"Yes I do." Cloudtail responded.

The first wave of Stukas came flying in as their guns blazed. Cloudtail fired the flak gun as the flak soon began to destroy the incoming Stukas. A couple of planes fell as Cloudtail continued to fire. Soon the towers were taken as the others came pouring out as they continued to push Shadowclan cats into the tunnel. Soon P47's came flying in destroying the remaining Stukas. Cloudtail got off the flak gun as he, Firestar and Bayani soon regrouped as they met infront of the tunnel.

"Looks like we had a crazy day." Cloudtail panted.

"It's only going to get crazier from there." Firestar responded.

We're in their heartland and we need to rescue my babies." Graystripe responded.

"We'll look for these camps and then we can continue onward. Let's move." Firestar ordered as they had finally crossed the Rhine and there was no going back.


	16. All hope is lost

"We managed to get over the Rhine River, it took a while longer for Windclan to get over but we were almost there and it was just about over for us. Only a few more days and we will be arriving at Berlin's doorstep. For Shadowclan it is all over for them, with the bears and us pushing them from all sides, they were about ready to completely collapse." Cloudtail mewed as he was writing in his diary. He knew it would be all over for Shadowclan.

Tigerstar was padding back and forth in a new camp that he had relocated in. Leopardstar had agreed to work with him. His new allies and Darkstripe were proving to be good despite their success being futile. His relationship with Blackfoot however was quickly deteriorating. Blackfoot had lost interest in the war altogether and was ready to sue for peace.

"I no longer have interest in fighting, you want us to keep fighting and many Shadowclan cats are not happy about it. They are ready to start an uprising due to the fact that they are tired of not eating!" Blackfoot hissed.

"Maybe you're trying to fight hard enough. It's only a matter of time before Tawnypaw defects and joins us then we can push them back to the Rhine." Tigerstar mewed.

"You're like Brokenstar all over, you're biggest downfall is your stubbornness of your plans and every plan has to go the way you wanted it to, with disastrous results." Blackfoot shouted. He knew that the war was all but lost. "WE LOSE TROOPS DUE TO YOUR DISASTEROUS PLANS!" Blackfoot shouted.

"What are you saying is?" Jaggedtooth asked.

"The assault on Iosif and his forces was the costliest disaster out of all. Despite the fact that Iosif was far from ready and since his big blunder from invading and failing to take Finland, we thought it was going to be an easy victory. We even made staggering process with huge encircling movements capturing mind boggling numbers of bears. We even put Vladimirgrad under a siege that would last an insufferable 872 days." Blackfoot mewed as he reflected Shadowclan's early victories in the war. But his voice soon turned somber as the operation took a sour turn. "We were just outside of Moscow and boom; it was going to be over. But then it happened, it got cold, stupid cold. Brokenstar hoped that the bears would give up before winter but they kept fighting. I ran back to Brokenstar as I wanted the war to stop for the winter."

 **Flashback: December, 1941.**

Blackfoot ran up to Brokenstar as he was in dire situations as many Shadowclan cats were suffering on the frontlines.

"Brokenstar can we please dig in for the winter and wait until spring?" Blackfoot asked.

"No, keep going." Brokenstar ordered denying his request.

"But oil is literally freezing inside our vehicles." Blackfoot mewed trying to reason with him.

"That's fine, keep going." Brokenstar ordered denying him a second time.

"We are leaving the frozen corpses of our horses on the side of the roads so we can still find our way in the snowdrift." Blackfoot mewed as he was trying to say that all future attempts of attacking were hopeless.

"PERFECTLY NORMAL! KEEP GOING!" Brokenstar shouted. He wanted to capture Moscow for the New Year.

 **End of Flashback**

"Brokenstar hadn't given his millions of Shadowclan cat's winter clothing and supplies thinking he should have seriously won by now. Then Iosif called in bears from the Siberian Front. Specially trained forces to fight in the extreme cold and we were no match, we were starting to get pushed back. We soon dug in and waited for winter to end." Blackfoot mewed. "Winter was soon over and then we could continue but Brokenstar had a better idea. His plan was cut the bear armies off at the Caucasus, an area full of oil. Then invade the Caucasus and take all the oil. Our armies soon began to move along with ease but Brokenstar decided to get cocky. He rerouted the fourth Katzer army south early leaving the 6th army to complete the encirclement movement alone. To do so the 6th army needed to reach and take the key bear city of Iosifgrad. The bears defended it fiercely Iosifgrad saw some of the harshest fighting for the entire war and it stayed that way for the next 5 months which bought the bear's valuable time. When I learned was something shocking. When we launched our invasion a year earlier the bears moved their factories to the east and those factories were building a butt-ton of tanks and aircraft and getting their army up to scratch, they were soon ready. Iosif soon gathered his new and improved forces around the city and in an attack that resembled Brokenstar encirclement tactics; they began surrounding the 6th army. I went to Brokenstar and asked."

"Can we please retreat?" Blackfoot asked.

"No no, you stay." Brokenstar responded. He soon got out a sticky gun as he shot himself in the paw for the third time.

"With the 6th army trapped, they had no choice but to surrender, with complete air superiority, they began to push us back westward and soon I, Brokenstar, Clawface and Boulder were soon forced out of the war and we were replaced with Nightstar." Blackfoot finished his story as he was now finished.

"You know Nightstar was a weakling so we had to wait for him to die before I came in to replace him." Tigerstar responded.

"But he was the key to ending the war early. And you, you dragged the war out for a lot longer than normal. Why do I keep fighting with you?" Blackfoot shouted. He soon slammed his desk to the side in complete rage as he was completely overwhelmed by Tigerstar's sheer stupidity.

 **April 4** **th** **, 1945. Somewhere in the heartland of Germany.**

Firestar and Graystripe were on a covert mission to help spy on a camp to get the info before they would assault it. They soon peaked in as Tigerstar was standing on a pile of corpses of rats. He soon ordered Featherpaw and Stormpaw out with a third cat. Firestar was shocked to see Stonefur among their ranks.

"Stonefur, Ahh yes the tanker cat. We are gathering all the Half-clan cats for the trials and execution. We've already sent millions of rats to the Gas chambers for the entire war and we are ready to kill those that will not be loyal to us. You can prove your loyalty by using that knife of yours to kill the two cats beside you." Tigerstar ordered.

"I give this plan two paws up." Leopardstar responded.

"I don't comply." Stonefur responded as he was not ready to begin killing cats for Tigerstar's lust for blood.

"Blackfoot take care of him with your combat knife." Tigerstar ordered. Blackfoot slowly walked out as he was nervously holding the knife in his paws. He stood there nervously as he was too scared to do anything. "What are you waiting for?" Tigerstar began to taunt him. Stonefur ran up to him tackling poor Blackfoot to the ground. Blackfoot tried to defend himself but he was too scared to even fight back. Soon Darkstripe walked up to him and grabbed Stonefur slitting his neck open. He tossed his dead corpse to the ground to let it bleed all over the mud of the prison camp.

"You're not yourself anymore." Darkstripe taunted him. Blackfoot was on the verge of a mental break down.

"I'M SICK OF YOU CALLING THE SHOTS SHADOWCLAN IS STARVING WITH NO MORALE! I WANT TO MAKE SHADOWCLAN GREAT BY ENDING THE WAR BUT YOU JUST KEEP FIGHTING! I WANT TO CALL THE SHOTS SO I CAN HAVE US SURRENDER ITS HOPELESS TIGERSTAR!" Blackfoot shouted in anger.

"What's your major malfunction numbnuts? Didn't Mommy and Daddy show you enough attention when you were a kit?" Darkstripe shouted at Blackfoot. Blackfoot soon swung his Combat Knife around stabbing Darkstripe in the neck. He soon got out his Luger pistol as he shot Tigerstar in the abdomen. He soon made a break for it as he got on a Motorcycle as he quickly drove away. It was clear that Blackfoot had betrayed Shadowclan. Ravenpaw saw Blackfoot drive away as he didn't want to be a part of this.

"What was his problem?" Ravenpaw asked.

"He most likely snapped. We would like to ask Recon where Blackfoot went off to." Firestar responded. He saw Tigerstar and Darkstripe get carried away on litters to get treated. "How are we going free those prisoners?"

"I know how." Ravenpaw asked as he walked up to the gate. He soon walked up to the gate as he walked up to Jaggedtooth who was guarding the camp.

"Sir your shift is over." Ravenpaw mewed in a fake Shadowclan accent to get his attention. "I'll be taking over."

"Oh okay." Jaggedtooth responded as he stepped away. Soon Firestar and Graystripe soon went in as they freed Stonepaw, Featherpaw and Mistyfoot from their cages.

"You're here to rescue us?" Mistyfoot mewed.

"You bet we are, a Thunderclan strike force is coming and we want you to get out of harm's way." Firestar responded. The six cats soon left the camp as they soon headed back to the camp. When they got back, Tawnypaw was gone.

"What happened?" Firestar asked.

"Smallear offended her by calling her the daughter of Tigerstar. She didn't like it and deserted her post. We are looking for her now." Brackenfur responded.

"We saw Blackfoot snap as he left Tigerstar." Firestar responded.

"We'll be organizing recon flights to search for both cats, we might even allow Blackfoot to join us." Brackenfur responded.

 **April 21** **st** **, 1945. Heartland of Germany.**

"We've been racing with Iosif and his bears to see who can reach Berlin first. We were soon getting the Info we've been waiting for." Cloudtail mewed writing in his diary.

"We got news. Blackfoot had managed to flee to Austria and has been working with the local resistance to get Shadowclan to begin an uprising. Tawnypaw we still don't know her position." Thornclaw responded. Soon Tallstar and Onewhisker came running over as they had urgent news.

"What is it Tallstar?" Firestar asked.

"Tigerstar's ambush, they killed Gorsepaw." Onewhisker mewed as he was crying his eyes out.

"We must keep running to find out who is it is." Firestar mewed as they soon drove off as they soon arrived at their last legs of the war. They pulled up to see that Tigerstar was leading and Tawnypaw was there with him.

"It appears that Smallear is in no mood of seeing me return." Tawnypaw mewed as she cocked his Volkstrumgewehr. "Tell him I'm out for his blood."

"Tawnypaw you can't be like this." Firestar mewed trying to convince them.

"You're not my real dad!" Bramblepaw shouted. "A real father would often be there helping his kits and not helping their worst enemies, I hope you crumble faster than you can put the pieces back together!"

Tigerstar screeches as many kittypets soon appeared with rows of teeth in their collars. Their guns ranged from rifles to machine guns. They eyed them angrily as Firestar was hopelessly out numbered.

"Who's smarter now?" Tigerstar smirked as he was ready to have them ambushed.

"So who are you?" Firestar asked as he didn't want to start a fight.

"My name is Scourge, and this big guy right here is bone. We would like to reclaim what you and the bears have taken." Scourge responded as his voice clicked as he stepped closer.

"Oh so we got a cocky cat. Much like Shadowclan's mid to late war tank designs." Cloudtail mewed wanting to mock Scourge. Everyone laughed.

"Our tank designs will always be great. Attack Scourge." Tigerstar shouted giving the order but Scourge doesn't budge.

"I will not let you lead the attack." Scourge mewed.

"I'll do it myself then." Tigerstar hissed. He soon grabbed Scourges gun trying to yank it away from him. Scourge despite his size manages to hold onto the weapon as he turns it on Tigerstar. He shoots him in the head as Tigerstar stood there. Tigerstar soon slowly collapsed to the ground horrified as Scourge had the balls to kill their leader of the main army. Tigerstar laid on the ground dead as Scourge stood over his body.

"Okay Firestar you have two weeks to decide. Pull out of the territory and we'll take back what is ours or you can meet us at Itter castle. We'll be killing all the prisoners in there including Blackfoot. I'll be occupied." Scourge mewed as everyone left. Firestar knew he had a decision to make as this war was soon turning deadly and Blackfoot was in in grave danger.

 **[A/N]: Wow that was tense. Tigerstar is dead, Blackfoot has defected and Firestar is facing the biggest challenge. A final battle at Itter castle. Keep reading to find out what happens when they are at the castle.**


	17. Last battle of Itter Castle

**May 5** **th** **, 1945. Austrian Alps. Castle Itter.**

"It had been a few days since Shadowclan's and Bloodclan's leader of Germany had committed suicide, the war was just wrapping up in its final hours when we were given the task to rescue Riverclan from a castle that Bloodclan was holding. They were roaming around the forest around the castle and Riverclan had broken into the weapons stash and began arming themselves. Our task was to defend Castle Itter from Bloodclan and we've been getting some help from an unlikely ally." Cloudtail mewed as he wrote in his almost full diary he had since he arrived into the force. He closed it as he saw a jeep pull up with Sorrelkit driving it as Blackfoot got out.

"So you've decided to help." Firestar mewed.

"Yes I have, lots of Shadowclan cats such as myself have defected to Thunderclan to end the war and drive out those that resist." Blackfoot mewed.

"Let's get moving." Firestar mewed. "All right Thunderclan we are taking on a special task to rescue Riverclan from a castle. Be prepared to move out in 10."

Later the cats soon joined up as well as Windclan wanting vengeance for Gorsepaw's death. Some of the cats stayed back at camp as reinforcements were coming. The cats soon arrived but Riverclan was expecting a much bigger force. The M4 Sherman with the white paint reading Besotten Jenny right in front of the castle entrance. Inside the cats were discussing battle plans. Many cats would agree to having the cats defend the castle from the high vantage points with some of them defending the tank. The next day Bloodclan came as they had 150 cats with various light firearms and an 88 millimeter artillery gun with them. They began their attack.

"Open fire!" Firestar ordered as many of their guns began blazing to keep Shadowclan at bay. Darkstripe and Jaggedtooth decided now was a good time to run at them. Bloodclan held back but Scourge decided to run in as well.

Firestar was situated with the tank with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw and his good friend Graystripe to defend the tank that was providing Machine gun fire. Darkstripe ran up to Firestar as he tackled him to the ground. Firestar fought viciously trying to shake him off. Graystripe turned with his M3A1 Grease gun and puts a bullet in Darkstripe's head killing him instantly.

"Another traitor dead we can keep fighting." Graystripe mewed as he kept firing the Grease gun.

Bone looked around as he focused in with his Sniper. He saw Blackfoot firing away at Bloodclan. He focused in on him as he pulled the trigger. the Bullet flew as Blackfoot was in trouble.

"Blackfoot watch out!" Whitestorm shouted. He soon pushed Blackfoot away as the bullet pierced Whitestorm in the chest through his heart. Whitestorm collapsed as Blackfoot rushed over to him. Whitestorm was bleeding fast.

"Whitestorm! We need to get you medical help!" Blackfoot responded.

"It's too late, I am going to die. If you see Firestar tell him that Graystripe should be the new sergeant." Whitestorm's voice rhapsed, he soon died in Blackfoot's arms.

"All apprentices focus on taking out that Sniper." Blackfoot ordered. Soon the 88 Millimeter gun fired destroying part of a tower. Bramblepaw and the others soon focused their shots. They took turns firing their guns on one of target that was Bone. Longtail soon took his Springfield rifle and fired, nailing a shot on Bone's skull. Bone collapsed dead as all the cats were getting ready.

"Another one dead." Bramblepaw mewed. Suddenly Jaggedtooth charged from nowhere throwing Bramblepaw to the ground. Bramblepaw fought ferociously to keep him at bay from his rifle Bayonet. Soon Tawnypaw turned around as she spotted him.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Tawnypaw shouted. She soon fired her Volkstrumgewehr she had as he missed but Jaggedtooth took off running as he was frightened by her. She soon began to chase him down with Graystripe.

"Go get him." Bramblepaw cheered. Soon Ravenpaw escaped as an 88 millimeter shell came raining down destroying the Besotten Jenny Tank they had, fortunately no one was harmed. Scourge managed to slip through the hole in their defenses as a cry for help was heard.

"Help me Firestar!" Cloudtail shouted as he was trying to fight off the Itty bitty cat. Scourge got out his knife slashing Cloudtail on the side. Onewhisker soon jumped onto Scourge to try to save him. Scourge bucked furiously trying to shake him off. Firestar soon tackled Scourge but Scourge managed to roll him over. Scourge soon stabbed Firestar in the Abdomen but Cloudtail with what strength he had tackled Scourge slicing his neck open with the knife he had in his equipment. Scourge fell to the ground dead as Onewhisker removed the knife from Firestar's abdomen as Cloudtail collapsed with similar injuries.

"Brightheart Sandstorm, come here and apply pressure to their wounds. I am going to go get help!" Onewhisker shouted. They came running over as they applied their paws on the wounds.

"Well hurry because we are almost out of ammo." Sandstorm shouted. Onewhisker nodded.

Onewhisker soon vaulted over the walls as he soon ran for the nearest town which was two miles away. He ran dodging gun fire as he slipped past. He soon came running into the town as Smallear was planning on leaving.

"Smallear we need reinforcements and medics at Itter Castle, we got wounded." Onewhisker shouted.

"Okay we'll be there in 10 minutes." Smallear responded as he knew that they couldn't lose another leader.

10 minutes later, 4 tanks and 50 Thunderclan reinforcements arrived. They soon opened fire at the Bloodclan cats before cutting them off from all sides. Cinderpelt and Barkface ran over to treat the two cat's wounds. They soon got Bloodclan in a stalemate as they finally surrendered. Cloudtail and Firestar were lifted onto litters with many other wounded cats but they had taken 100 Bloodclan cats as prisoners. The battle was now over.

"To the end." Cloudtail muttered before he passed out.

Many cats were injured because of the battle, many would make their recoveries before they were to be left going home. Two days later, Shadowclan and Bloodclan made an unconditional surrender.

 **June 6** **th** **, 1945. Normandy, France.**

Cloudtail walked down the beaches he was on the year before. He looked out to the ocean from the harbor seeing how the biggest nightmare was now over. Brightheart walked over with Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Got any plans? Brightheart asked.

"I want to keep fighting. Take out whatever evil there is." Cloudtail responded.

"You landed these beaches when you were just an apprentice and now you're a warrior. Look at you, you got a bronze star for your bravery as well as a Blue heart and a red eye medal for being there for Brightheart." Firestar mewed.

"Just because war is over here, doesn't mean you could keep fighting. The bobcats are quickly crumbing and I think you deserve to go home to your mother." Sandstorm mewed. "Plus you got yourself a lover." She smiled. Brightheart turned Cloudtail over and she planted a kiss in his snowy white muzzle.

"I guess I found myself love." Brightheart giggled holding the fluffy white tom.

I'm going to check on Blackfoot to see what he's up to." Firestar mewed. He soon turned and walked away. Ashpaw was talking to Longtail and his future plans when Dustpelt came running to him.

"Firestar I got good news. It's Fernpaw, she's Pregnant!" Dustpelt shouted as he hugged Firestar excitedly as he spun him around with glee.

"Congrats, maybe I should consider her and Ashpaw's promotion. You'll make a great father." Firestar smiled as he felt he should give her and her brother a chance.

"I think I would, thanks Firestar." Dustpelt mewed as Firestar continued to walk as he turned to see Leopardstar rallying Riverclan together.

"Mistyfoot, would you be accepting to help Riverclan put together a proper army?" Leopardstar asked.

"I will." Mistyfoot responded.

"Then you will be my second in command." Leopardstar mewed. Firestar turned away to see Blackfoot talking with Tawnypaw.

"Any plans you two?" Firestar asked.

"I'm planning to be Shadowclan's new leader. I'm going back to help Rebuild Berlin after the destruction that Brokenstar and Tigerstar put us through." Blackstar responded.

"I want to start a clothing business in Berlin so sorry Firestar, I won't be coming back. I will be in active duty in the meantime. I will be writing to my brother." Tawnypaw responded.

"Good luck you two." Firestar responded. He soon turned away to see a brighter future ahead of him.

 **Two weeks later, Oneonta, Upstate New York.**

"The dream was different; we had little trouble adjusting to life outside of the war. And I was happy. I'm so glad to be home with my new love, Sandstorm." Firestar mewed. He was soon walking on the property that Sandstorm had inherited from Brindleface. They knew it was a good place to live until the next war was there.

 **[A/N]: So that's the end of the story. The war is over and all the cats can now go back home as for some of the minor characters here's what happened.**

 **Princess: She is now living with Cloudtail and Brightheart in one big cozy yet disjointed family.**

 **Ravenpaw and Barley: They both moved to Texas after the war and started cattle farming.**

 **Markov and Vasily: They are now living in West Berlin helping Tawnypaw jumpstart her Fashion business.**

 **Bao: He returned to China to drive out the remaining Bobcats until their surrender on September 2** **nd** **, 1945 when the atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He fought for the republic of China until he fled with them to Taiwan in the face of a takeover.**

 **Bayani: He returned to the Philippines and continued to serve for the Filipino scouts.**

 **Mitchell: He moved to London to help understand communications with Tallstar.**

 **If you want to make a Warriors War story of your own, PM or review your ideas on what War you should write. Choose what clan to represent what country and who your main focus is. But the rule is: No fan clans or OC's I kind of want it to be realistic as possible so none of that or they will be cannon fodder. Please review on what you think of the story and I'm currently thinking on more stories, should I do more warriors stories or do something else altogether. Anyways, cheers.**


	18. Epilogue

**[A/N]: Hey my readers, I wanted to add a quick bonus to the end of the story is going to be the big aftermath of the war. The warriors are going to be thrusted into a new type of war. A very, very cold one.**

 **Epilogue**

 **September 15** **th** **, 1945**

"Hooray, the war is over and we won. Now Iosif you're in charge of the Eastern Europe for the new world order. Now we want everyone to hold elections." Harry mewed to the giant bear.

"Oh, of course, elections!" Iosif responded with vigor.

"And these elections will be free and fair right?" Winston asked wanting Iosif to respond.

"Yes! Certainly! Free and fair! Definitely free and fair!" Iosif responded with vigor.

 **Later in Iosif's office.**

"Communist, communist, communist, communist, communist, communist, communist, communist." Iosif ordered as he wanted the countries he won to be under his rule.

 **All the countries' economies under Iosif's rule:**

 **Poland: Communist**

 **East Germany: Communist**

 **Czechoslovakia: Communist**

 **Hungary: Communist**

 **Romania: Communist**

 **Bulgaria: Communist**

 **Yugoslavia: Communist**

 **Albania: Communist**

"If that's not free and fair, I don't know what is." Iosif respond with a big smile on his face.


End file.
